Madara's Disciple: Issei, Potentially Freezing
by JAGA03
Summary: Okay just to let you all know that if you really wish to understand this story read up till Chapter 16 of my other story "Madara's Disciple." You'll get why I did not put the world his is in as part of the cross over. Issei is transported by Great red to another world, a world filled with women called Pandora's? Issei will have to use what Madara taught him help fight the Nova.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is what happens directly after Chapter Sixteen of Madara's disciple, once Issei has been sent into the _other _world.**

**I do request that if you have any questions about Issei at the end of this chapter that you read "Madara's Disciple" then ask.**

**On the off hand I would like to thank everyone who reads this, but let it be known that Issei will return for "****Madara's Disciple" in like two chapters or less. Time travel that's what.**

**Also Issei will be like his act of indifference, not to the point of arrogance but to the point where only a few people don't get annoyed by him.**

**Okay for those of you who just want to read get into it. But also please review no flaming**

* * *

Chapter One

Issei slowly opened his eyes, it was not yet dark so he guessed he had only been sleeping for around about a few hours.

Sat up from where he was within the boat he had made, his **Jutsu** had worn off so it was now visible to others.

He now stood up and felt that the boat was no longer moving, in fact it was still, _completely still_. "_Well that's not suspicious at all_."

He gave a very indifferent yawn, and then created a **Wood Clone** of himself.

"You go outside and see what is going on, if there is a bunch of people out there get me, unless they attack you."

He **Wood Clone** gave him a nod, Issei knew that he could get intel from it without needing it to return or disappear.

He now sat back as his **Wood Clone **went outside to see what was the reason the ship was no longer moving.

The **Wood Clone** emerged from the ship to see that it was indeed on land, it was also on that Island that he had first appeared on.

What he saw was an army of _women_ in front of him, all bearing some kind of weapon at him.

Issei at this moment closed his eyes and said "Well shit."

At this point he made the **Wood Clone **be absorbed back into the boat, he knew he had to go out there himself.

At this point Issei just in case deactivated his **Sharingan**, in case they thought he was a monster and tried to kill him.

He met the same sight that the **Wood Clone** had met, only this time they were all a little bit taken aback.

"_Perhaps I should not have allowed the __**Wood Clone**__ to be summoned back into the boat?"_ It was at this point he saw that same girl who kept her eyes near close "So you found me Brock, what now?"

She was only slightly annoyed but she did not speak to him, next to her stood a girl with black hair, she had her eyes wide open.

Issei saw that most of them wore that strange purple uniform, if they were going to fight him, anyone who was in the area would see their panties.

"_Wow, they must have like zero level of shame to try to fight people in that_."

He did not say this out loud, due to the fact that he really could not be bothered to fight them _right_ now.

He notice a lady in a nun like outfit, he also notice that the others gave way to her when she walked.

She was now in front of the other girls, Issei could tell that she was no child. "My apologies for earlier, we found your boat and assumed you were on it."

"_So she must be the one in charge, well of this at any rate_."

Issei thought this as he raised an eyebrow and said "You didn't cut my throat while I slept so where straight."

To this she answered "I would not be so sure of that, we could not find you on that boat of yours."

It was at this moment that Issei recalled out he had hidden himself within the boat's deck.

"We believe that you created that boat while you were fleeing from the school is that true?"

To this Issei said what Madara had taught him since he had met the man.

"Believe what you want, if it is true or false is of no concern to me."

"You respond so nonchalantly, yet I believe that each response of yours is calculated for the situation you're in?"

To this Issei gave a shrug and said "Believe what you want."

To this the Nun lady then said "I believe you are not our enemy though if what you did before showed to us you are not human."

To this Issei sighed and said "I am human, I am just more fine tuned than most."

This raised a few voices in the crowed behind her. Issei could tell that they were not pleased at what he had said. "I hate to be so direct, but why are you here?"

Issei for a few moments contemplated lying but then her remembered "_No matter how honest you are, if a person cannot bring themselves to believe what you say they will no believe it._"

So Issei chose to tell them the truth.

"My name is Issei, I came her from another world because the Red Dragon to Dreams wanted someone to help stop the apocalypse from occurring."

The blank stares he got from about all but the Nun lady told him they _could_ not believe what he just said.

The Nun lady kept and the squint eyed girl kept their composure.

The Nun lady asked him "Is that true?"

He could see that she was skeptical so all he said was "Believe what you want."

To this she then asked "What is it that you believe?"

Issei raised an eyebrow then got into the speech he had made in case any back in his home asked if he believe about God.

"What is a man to a mob, what is a mob to a king, what is a king to a god, what is a god to a non believe, who doesn't believe in anything."

He could see that he caught them all off guard with this, it please him. After about a minute the Nun lady said "So you are the non believer then?"

To this Issei said "No I am not, but believe what you want."

She now looked at Issei and said "Mister Issei, I believe you said your name was, how would you feel about a little demonstration of you skill to us?"

To this Issei said "Is there a reason to why I should humour you?" To this the Nun lady said "If not you will have to face all the _Pandora _behind me."

"I'll go with option two, oh and please try to kill me, that way when you fail I can mock you!"

The Nun lady took a step back, she had not intended him to go for this option.

"What are you surprised, well if you don't want to I won't but if you all want to go, that's fine by me."

At this all of these so called _Pandora_ began to shake in rage and narrow their eyes as well as grit their teeth.

But then a voice rang out, it was that squint eye's girl again.

* * *

"I will take him on, if that is alright with you Madame Headmistress?"

She still had that smile on her face and Issei felt an inhuman power within her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you keep your eyelids lowered for a reason?"

She did not look taken aback and she still had the smile on, the Nun lady or rather Headmistress gave her a nod.

The other Pandora backed off as this smiling girl approached him.

"Do try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum."

Issei did not take his eyes of his opponent but replied to the Nun lady, you should start running."

At that the smiling girl said "I am Chiffon Fairchild, people call me the smiling monster, I will be your opponent."

Issei noted she was waiting for him to speak so he did "I am Issei Hyoudou, Madara's Disciple."

She did not know what to make of that and Issei noticed that she was able to hold the gauntlets on her arms with little to no effort.

She suddenly launched an attack that was intended for his face, Issei in response felt his own arm take on that scaly form as he raised it to block the incoming attack.

But in fact he was not blocking the attack he was marking her.

As he made contact with her gauntlet he spun her body around to dampen the blow.

She saw what he did and hit him with the second gauntlet, but she found she hit thin air!

Issei had used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to transport him on top of her left arm.

She was able to feel his weight on her and tried to throw him off.

This was exactly what he desired and got sent flying high into the air.

Making two hand signs he said "**Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu**!"

A massive wave of fire came forth from his mouth and towards the girl below. Issei stopped after about five seconds because he knew he had not hit his target.

"_Dammit, I will have to use the __**Sharingan **__to keep track of her!"_ Doing just that Issei notice that she had managed to jump up to where he was.

Issei in this moment clasped his hands together in the sign of the Tiger, Horse, Tiger and Snake and used "**Wood Relase, Great Forest**."

Though he did not say the latter words a massive tree trunk burst forth from his chest and collide with Chiffon's torso.

Issie noticed and felt that he had not hit her, no it was just an after image. She was running up the tree trunk and was going to punch him, in the face.

Issei at this moment made half the sign of the snake with one hand causing more tree trunks to split and target Chiffon.

Issei notice that she was able to gracefully dodge all of them, though Issei smiled as she landed right in front of him and raised her gauntlet.

As they were falling, Issei broke of his connection to his attack this allowed him to push off it way from Chiffon.

In the few moments he had before he would be attacked next he had to think. "_At this moment they believe that I am a far combatant, guess I will need __**Susanno**_."

He was able to plan the perfect moment based on the girls current attack pattern "_**Sharingan**__ what would I do without you_."

He did not wish to know that answer.

Chiffon had to admit, he had some freakish abilities but she did as well. She jumped up to land her first real blow on him.

She knew that he had been testing her and she had been testing him, but now the time of testing was over.

She had to launch a defining attack on him and show him that her title was not for show only.

She was now face to face with them, she was a little higher than him since they were falling and she had jumped up. She was about to hit him with her right arm when she felt something smash her down.

She saw a flash of red and notice for the first time that his eyes had change colour.

She also notice that he was surrounded by some red field. Also this field had spawned a skeleton arm with a hand.

Issei at this point was also falling, but he had survived higher heights.

At this point he noticed that the girl he had been fighting was just about recovering her poster, but was to close to the ground.

Issei at this point made his **Susanno** sprout _his_ signature dragon wings as well as another arm and sweep down and catch her.

Issei then landed with a thud and notice that the other girls must have destroyed the **Great Forest** attack before it hit the ground.

He now looked to Chiffon who was struggling in his grip, she was trying to break out, now he had to admire that, though Madara wouldn't.

"You've lost admit defeat and I will let you go, don't and you will burn."

She did not look the time to concede to anyone and Issei was ready to hear her reply when the Nun lady's voice rang out.

"I would ask that you put my student down." Issei turned his head to see her, his **Susanno** did not move he did, much to the other girls shock.

"Why should I, victory is mine, is she precious to you, or is she a special case, never mind that is not for me to know."

He put her down and released his **Susanno **and his **Sharingan** then looked to the Nun lady, "You did not give me your name."

He also sealed his dragon like arm just in case, he wore a long sleeved shirt so only the very perceptive would have noticed it.

She gave a polite bow "Forgive me I am Sister Margaret, I am the Headmistress of West Genetics."

Issei raised his eye brow then decided to say "Okay that's better, can I ask you one thing?"

To this Sister Margaret raised her eyebrow and asked "Oh and what is that, I will answer what I am allowed to."

That was what Issei wanted to hear, there were people above her so this meant she was not the boss. "Actually you just did, never mind that."

The girl who had called herself Chiffon Fairchild now stood up. "You are really strong as well as smart, luring me into believe you were a far combatant."

To this Issei said "I am well rounded thank you in all forms of combat, though there are some who I pale in comparison to."

She now walked back to the other girls who now looked rather afraid of Issei. Issei now saw a single man in the crowd, he looked rather old.

He notice that this man was observing him and frowning, not that he disliked Issei, but he disliked what he had done.

He also noted that he must have seen his eyes change, though most of the others had not. Right now Chiffon as well as the Sister Margaret and him may have been the only ones to see his **Sharingan**.

"So what now, are more of you going to fight me, or am I going to be let be?"

To this the old man came forward and spoke "No, fighting you is pointless you have proven that, if you care to come with me to the school I can speak with you about the threat that faces our world."

Issei could tell that this man was a schemer, he could also tell he must have held a great amount of respect because everyone stepped back for him.

Issei did not answer him, he knew this man had more than enough brains to guess why.

"I am Gengo Aoi." The man raised his hand to shake that of Issei's.

Issei in turn took the hand and shook it "I am Issei Hyoudou."

Gengo now gave a nod to Sister Margaret who in turn returned on to him.

"Come with me, I can inform you of the threat that this world faces."

Issei did not like this man, but he felt that he best go with him for now.

"_This man, why do I feel that not many people could out do his intellect_?"

* * *

_Inside a building within West Genetics_

Issei was within a building of no real description before him sitting at a desk was Gengo Aoi.

"So there are other humans out among the stars then?"

Issei to reply to this "More like an alternate reality for you."

Issei could tell that this man wished him to keep guessing his motives and Issei knew how to do the same.

"Tell me Issei Hyoudou, do you believe in God?"

To this Issei said "Well in if you take into the fact that I met the Arch Angel Michael, you could say I believe he exist, but I do not worship him."

Gengo Aoi raised an eyebrow and said "You have met the Arch Angel, what do you mean."

Issei in turn smiled at him and said "What is mine is mine, you can speculate on what I said."

It was clear that this was able to annoy the man to a certain degree, though many would not have been able to see it.

"So who taught you to be like this, who taught you to create wood from your body."

Issei knew to things about life, one it was very unfair, to never give to those who do not give to you.

"A man did, well you would call him a monster but a man did." This caused Gengo Aoi to narrow his eyes at Issei.

"Let me guess, he was a very intelligent man." To this Issei said "That would not begin to describe him."

Issei was giving information, but only a little, enough to piss off anyone.

"I see so you are not going to cooperate with me?"

To this Issei raised an eyebrow and said "The definition of _that_ word means working _together_, or at least it was last time I checked."

Gengo Aoi must have known that Issei was not going to give him anything unless he did the same.

"Very well then, the aliens that are set to destroy earth are called the Nova's the women you saw outside are called Pandora's they have stigmata."

He paused before he continued "That is reverse engineering that allows them to have super human abilities."

Issei gave him a nod and said "I am able to create fire from within my body and cast it out multiplying it to take on a large area."

He looked at Gengo Aoi and then continued "I can create wood of my body or anywhere I wish to an extent, it can take the shapes I desire it, even that of myself and it can act and fight as me, though lesser in power."

Issei had left out his eyes, the white Zetsu cells and **Amaterasu**, he did so because one he did not trust this scheming old man. Two because he knew they did not need to know about it.

To his credit the old man had notice the red scaled arm of Issei during his fight with Chiffon.

"What of your arm, are you going to tell me that is some type of mutation?"

Issei shrugged and said "Believe what you wish about it."

He had said that some many times now many would think it was his signature saying.

No it was not, but they did not know that now did they.

"You are very elusive Mr Hyoudou."

To this Issei said "You are rather secretive Mr Aoi."

The man at this point managed a smile.

"How is it that a child like yourself is able to keep pace with me?"

To this Issei replied "What do you want me here for?" Now the real conversation could begin, the two of them were finished looking for weakness in the other.

Gengo found that this young man could counter anything he said.

Issei on the other hand could not be overly bothered to manipulate this man. If he wanted to he would have activated his **Sharingan**.

"I'll cut to the chase because of the time we lost before, I wish for you to attend this facility known as West Genetics."

To this Issei had to say only one thing "You do know that I'm a guy right?" To this Gengo had to shake his head and say "We have a male populace as well, the women are Pandora's, the men are limiters."

To this Issei had a wild guess and said "So what, they can control space and time or can limit what a Pandora can do."

To this Gengo answered him "To an extent both, but they cancel the freezing the Nova do."

Issei took note of the word _Freezing_ and said "So these _Nova_ they can freeze the soldiers you send at them."

To this Gengo said "That is a simplified version of it, though you seem to be familiar with planning of battles?"

To this Issei said "I've had some training and a little experience, but that was some time ago now."

Gengo did not ask when but he did ask "You have killed before another human, how old were you." At this Issei closed his eyes and recalled the men he had killed just prior to meeting both Hashirama and Tobirama. "I was eight, I killed twelve men who had similar skills to my own, that was in another world." Gengo raised an eyebrow Issei had just told him, that he had been to _another_ world.

"Well I will arrange for your transfer, now many of the students still know you, I will have you briefed about what goes on in the school."

Issei then nodded and said "I have a feeling that this is not a normal school, I will let you know, that this would be the second school that I have attended."

Gengo was about to ask what he meant when Issei said it. "If I trained to become as good as I am now, do you believe that I would have gone to school at all."

Gengo now knew two things about Issei that others did not know. One Issei had yet to attend a full year of schooling, two Issei had some experience in war.

As Issei left he said "Just to let you know, if you even so much as try to sample my body, _I will kill you_."

As he said this Issei flashed his **Sharingan**, he could tell that Gengo had noticed it before.

On the other hand Gengo's body guard leaped in between them to try to protect her charge.

To this Issei gave a chuckle that Madara would have been proud of. "So you wish to get in the way, you do know this, had I wish to you two would both be dead."

Issei said this in a clam and collect voice "Stay away from my body and I will be fine with you guys."

Gengo gave him a nod and Issei said "I'll hold you to that."

Then he left leaving Gengo feeling rather unsure about this new ally he had attained.

* * *

_One hour later_

Issei now stood outside the front of the school in the uniform that had been provided for him.

The yellow blazer with blue tie, white shirt and blue pants was a perfect fit. Or rather Issei did not really care about if they fitted or not.

At the gate was a woman, she was not the Nun lady so she must be one of the teachers here.

"Say your the new student right?" She had green hair wore a lab coat so Issei had to think she was either in the science department.

Issei gave he a nod and said "That I am." She looked at him then said "What why are you looking at me like that?

Issei just shrugged and said "So can I come in or do I wait out here?" He could tell that this woman was very laid back.

To the point that he may just get on with her. "Err, no I can't have that, well come now, I'll show you to your class room."

Issei looked at her and pointed to the bag on his back "Can I find a place to put these first?"

She looked at him then said "Oh yes, I almost forgot that you need to be shown to your room as well."

Issei got the vibe that this lady was so laid back, Madara would have killed her for that trait alone.

"Okay so where do we go?" It was at this moment the girl who called herself Chiffon appeared.

"Oh Miss Fairchild, what are you doing here?" The Lab coat lady asked the squinting girl.

"I was asked by Sister Margaret to show Mr Hyoudou to his dorm room and then his classroom."

To that the Lab coat lady gave a sigh of relief "Thanks for this Miss Fairchild."

With that same smile she said "No problem Ms Schmitz."

The Lab coat lady then left and Issei was left with the young lady he had beat up on just before. "So you're not going to try to attack me for before."

She held her smile and shook her head "Oh no, I will not, you aren't my enemy right now."

Issei still could feel the inhuman power around her, he knew she had held back during their fight and she knew he had as well.

"Why do I get the feeling that you volunteered to by my guide?"

To this the girl replied "Oh I did not, it is not proper to do that, though I did wish to."

Issei had to admit that she was at least honest.

"You really are a monster you know, with your power you could have easily killed me."

To this Issei nonchalantly said "You were holding back so killing you there and then would have given me no real sense of satisfaction."

She tilted her head and said "Oh is that true, that seems to be a little strange don't you think?"

She tilted her head and Issei replied "I don't want to hear that from you _Brock_." She raised her eyebrow and said "Who is Brock?"

To this Issei said "Your world does not have Pokemon, what a sad world this is."

She tilted her head to incline what that was but Issei shook his head and said "If I were to explain it to you, you would not understand."

She now raised and eyebrow to ask him why but Issei said "I wont tell you, so stop."

She now looked at his bag and noted how light it was. "What is in that bag, your cloths and?"

To this Issei decided to go all out on her and said "Two games that I treasure and desire to play until the end of time." She now laughed and said "So you _are_ a little human after all."

To this he said "I never said I wasn't now did I?" She giggled again "You seem different from when I fought you?"

To this Issei gave out a sigh and said "In battle you should only focus on that, unless you have people under your command."

She looked at him and then said "You seem to be very well learned in combat."

In return to the compliment Issei said "As do you." She giggled again and said "Oh stop it you, you are just trying to butter me up."

To this Issei rolled his eyes and said "Don't over estimate yourself, it is a flaw that can prove to be your undoing."

She now stopped at the room that would be his and said "I guess that is true do you follow that rule?"

In response to her Issei said "Believe what you wish to."

She now smiled at him, despite the fact she had never stopped and said "This is your room, I can give you some time to put down your belongings if you like?"

Issei shook his head and said "The only two places where I can lay my stuff is at home or with me, since the formers is impossible, I'll go with the latter."

At this Chiffon had to think that he was a most curious person. "Suit yourself, though you may regret it later."

Issei gave a casual shrug and said "If I do that is my fault now am I in your class."

She gave him a nod and said "Follow me I'll show you where we are."

Issei did as she had instructed and followed her to the classroom, Issei gave a little groan as he saw what was going on in the class.

Chiffon turned her head and asked "What is this to complex for you?"

Issei shook his head "No, but I learnt all this when I was ten, about the laws of physics how to apply it in theory and in battle."

She now giggled again and said "Well you must have had a very good teacher then. Issei looked at her then sighed yet again.

"He was but he was also the most horrifying man you could meet."

She took note of that and then said "Well then shall we enter the class?"

Issei shrugged and said "Sure, but just let me sit near the back I like it there."

To this she asked "Oh I will see what I can do, may I ask why?"

Issei then casually said "Because up the back corner you can see everything also you are in the perfect position to counter any attack made on the room."

She had to think, was he over cautious? "Well in any case we should enter now Hyoudou."

With that the two of them bother entered the classroom.

* * *

**So How was it, by the way it is set like a year before the series why, well you'll see, also to all those who are worried this will cause me to neglect Madara's disciple I will let you know that it won't**

**That one Issei will be back in a chapter or two, due to time travel, but I will also work on this one.**

**What of my other stories well yeah, they are fun as well and I really only write for fun just letting ya all know**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter of this story, won't be too long and an environment and Character story.**

**It is not action but more motivation and morals and stuff like that for this chapter as well as character introduction.**

**That said Please review and let me know what you think but no flaming.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Issei was now introducing himself to the class. The class itself had submitted three questions he _had_ to answer.

None of the included his name or age, this was kind of sad so he said them anyway.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou."

The first question was his hobbies so he said them "My hobbies included sleeping, playing games made by KEY as well as venting some energy every once in a while in battle."

He ten looked at the second question, it was asking him about when he first feared for his life.

"The first time I experienced true fear was when I was face to face with two brother of the Senju."

He did not bother to explain because they had not asked that.

Now it was the last question, was a little more difficult, it had asked him to list his favourite food.

Now food was something that Issei had not ever really cared for and just ate it with others because he was told to.

"My favourite food, food is just a means of sustenance to me so I don't really care what I eat as long as I can eat it."

Now both girls and boys in the class began to murmur at him, Issei in turn looked over to the teacher and asked "Can I sit now?"

She gave him a nod and Issei found that there was a seat free up the back right hand corner.

To his dismay though it was right next to Chiffon. Issei wanted to give a sigh but didn't he knew that she must have planned this.

When Issei sat down the student on the other side of Issei noted that Issei did not have any way of recording the less.

"Hey, I have some pen and paper, it is old fashioned but you can still take notes."

Issei thanked her for this and said "My thanks Miss."

He then listened though not attentively to the teacher.

He casually scribbled down notes as the lesson went one, though none knew what they were really about.

Chiffon who was the only one seated next to him, stole a glance at his notes and was in shock.

Issei while he had half closed his eyes had taken down every detail of the lesson so far.

The teacher saw this and said "Miss Fairchild is there something interesting that Mr Hyoudou has done, would you like to share it with the class?"

Issei at this point said "I don't see the harm?"

He shrugged and walked to the front of the class and gave the teacher his notes.

His teacher almost dropped them and stared at him.

"What type of freak genius are you?"

To this Issei replied to her "The type who can fight multiple people in multiple locations, figure that out for yourself."

He took back his notes of the ground and returned to sit next to Chiffon who was still in shock at what he had done.

"You should try to sound a little less harsh when you speak."

Issei turned to her and said "I'll keep that in mind." Issei at this moment notice that the teacher had not continued the lesson.

"Well now that is done class we can get on with the lesson."

At this Issei gave a sigh of boredom.

Chiffon noted this, Issei knew she had been sent to observe him, just in case he was hostile to any in the school.

Or was there another purpose, he was yet to find out.

* * *

Lunch break came and Chiffon offered to take him to the Cafeteria.

Issei was in mid yawn and had to stop to reply to her. "Err no, I'll eat later, I think I ate like a few hours before I came here or was it a while."

Chiffon also noted that he had no real care to eat with people, or did he need to it.

He said that he did, but he could be lying.

"Oh come on, it's free you know."

Issei sighed and said "That, that was not the issue I had with it."

Chiffon's friend or rather the girl who sat next to her raised her eyebrow and asked "Oh what is it then?"

To this Issei just said "I really don't care much for crowds." Chiffon noted this as well, he must have not liked many people hanging around him.

Issei looked at her and said "You are taking note of all that I've said, haven't you."

It was not a question it was an accusation. But then as if he no longer cared about it, which he did he looked at the girl beside Chiffon.

"I say we have not been introduced, I'm Issei." She smiled and said "Oh it's Ticy, Ticy Phenyl."

Issei noted she must have been the one who was beside Chiffon when he they confronted him outside the boat.

He now raised his eyebrow at her and said "You don't hate me for what I did to your friend?"

To this she shook her head and said "No I don't you could have done a lot more, but you _chose_ not to."

It was at this point Issei thought "_If this was an anime, she'd be the naïve friend character_."

He then looked atChiffon and thought "_She'd be the Alpha female heroine_."

Looked at himself and thought "_I'd be that mysterious transfer student, so who is the main character?_

He did not bother with that train of though, it was too weird for him.

The two of them had stayed put even after everyone else had left. He looked at them and said "You two aren't going to eat, unless I come with you."

With her forever smile Chiffon said "Yep, that's what we plan to do."

Issei raised his eyebrow and said "I've barely met you both, why should I care about your well being?"

She smiled then said to him "Ahh, I see you are one who would rather let others suffer because he wishes to be alone."

Issei gave a very loud sigh and said "Fine I'll come with you, but if you have something planned."

Issei stopped and closed his eyes and smiled then opened them to reveal his **Mangekyō Sharingan**. "You will beg me to kill you."

Issei said this with a face that was akin to the one Madara had made when he had sensed Hashirama's chakra during the fourth shinobi world war.

Both girls were taken aback by this and tried not to full on take a step back when they say this face.

But in a blink of an eye Issei's face had turned back to normal and he said "What was there something on my face are you two seeing things?"

He gave them a rather mischievous smile and said "Can we get on with it."

Chiffon had to note that the way he could go from scary monster to laid back student was impressive.

"_I'll have to note that either he has very whimsical mood swings or he is always like the latter and just hides it_."

Thought no more, Issei's deduction abilities to her were almost as good if he could read minds.

"Are you two going to lead the way or should I just sit down here and sleep?"

The two Pandora took this as there cue to leave and Issei followed them.

He noticed that there were some Pandora's waiting for them outside.

The first thing that came to Issei's mind when he saw them was either they wanted to fight him or to annoy him.

Either way they were an annoyance and he did not really care for them.

Placing his hand on the wall outside the classroom, Issei marked the room so he could teleport back here.

Issei then noticed that the other girls were backing off when they saw Chiffon.

Issei asked Ticy "What's the deal with that, why are they all backing off when she approaches them?"

To this Ticy replied "Well, she is the unmatched smiling monster?"

As if that explained it, Issei could see the genuine fear that the other girls held of Chiffon.

Issei then said to Ticy "Why do I get the feeling you were sent to make sure _I_ did not kill someone?"

Ticy did not reply, but she did look away when he said this, this to him was confirmation.

He gave out a small sigh as they left that group of girls behind.

"Are they anyone I should look out for?"

To this Chiffon replied "Oh, you don't need to worry about them, after all if you beat me, they should be nothing to you."

Issei to this just said "If that is what you believe then you keep believing."

She looked at him, she was clearly annoyed by how much he answered with the "Believe_ what you wish._"

He looked at her and asked as they got in line at the cafeteria "Um do you not like it how I let _you_ choose what to take out of what I say?"

To this Chiffon was honest enough to say "No I don't like it, but then again you are entitled to speak that way."

Issei knew that she wanted to tell him to just give a normal answer already, but she also knew he was probably not going to.

Or rather she wanted to tell him where to _stick it_ but restrained.

There were people whispering all around them, Issei could hear them despite this and was about to tune out when he heard.

"_Did the Unmatched smiling monster find her mate in another monster_."

Issei was not sure if Chiffon had heard it as well, but he turned and asked Ticy "Can you hold my spot for me?"

Ticy looked a little confused and asked "Hey why, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

To this Issei said "Oh never mind let them talk like that then."

Ticy stared at him, she had not heard what he had.

Though Chiffon confirmed that she did when she said "I believe that Mr Hyoudou her does not like the rumour that he and I _are _a couple."

To this Issei shrugged and said "I do believe that what they are saying is false, I have enough rumours about me back at home thank you."

To this Ticy took an interest and asked "Oh really like what?" To this Issei turned to her and said "Like I'll tell you."

Chiffon gave a small laugh and order a burger from _Burger Queen_ Issei did not know what to make of it.

"Not to be rude, but what the heck is this?"

Issei had not really ever seen a burger like this before before.

To this Ticy blinked and then said "Wait you don't know what a burger is?"

Issei then said "I know what it is, I think I read about it once?"

Now everyone in the line turned to look at him as if he had been living under a rock for the last fifty plus years.

"What type of sad childhood did you have Hyoudou?"

To this Issei said "One that made me, me."

At this point everyone was covering their mouth as if to hold in their laughter.

o this Issei gave a very loud say and spoke in a soft voice that like Madara's carried through the entire area.

"If you are going to laugh do it openly, I really don't care."

Chiffon took note of this action as well, he did have some issues.

But then again she knew he could say the same of her.

Taking a seat around a single table Issei noted that the two Pandora's were staring at him.

"What, you don't really expect me to eat this, this thing?"

Ticy and Chiffon both gave a small giggle and said "You're such a fussy eater, weren't you taught to eat well?"

Issei found it a little weird how the two of them could speak in sync.

"Sigh, you two really want me to eat don't you, I would suspect that you two have either have an ulterior motive or you just want to see me eat this?"

To this they both just gave him a giggle, it was a little annoying.

Issei slowly lifted the _burger_ in his hands and took a bite of it, to him it might as well have been cardboard.

But to humour those around him he decided to finish it, though he did this as slowly as possible.

* * *

He also noticed that the time was ticking by, time that would be needed to get to the next class.

By the time he had finished there was about a minute left to return to the class room and almost everyone else was gone.

"Sheesh, you sure took your time there, what is with you, why did it take you twenty minutes to eat a single burger?"

Ticy said this she was visibly annoyed.

Chiffon with her smile still on her face tilted her head and said "Oh yes, Ticy your record of not being late is about to be broken."

Issei was unable to tell if she was mocking her _friend_ or just stating it to her.

To this Issei raised his hands and said "Grab my shoulders."

By now they were the only people left other that the staff of the cafeteria.

Both of them were about to ask why when he said "If you don't wish to then I will leave you behind.

They both looked at each other then they each grabbed a shoulder and held on.

Some sort of blur occurred that made the two Pandora feel nauseous.

But they both shook their heads and they were now in the door way of the clash room.

Ticy opened her mouth to ask how but see placed a finger over it and said "Trade secret."

He then walked and took the same seat up the right hand corner of the room.

Issei noticed that none of the other students had noticed him walk in.

To the point where another Pandora was in the seat Chiffon had been in.

"I hear that Chiffon has her sights on him."

Issei was listening in on this girl's and two others conversation.

"I hear that he beat her down in front of everyone with a smile just like hers."

"I heard that he made Chiffon his and that she submitted to him."

Another joined in and said "Oh I heard that he and the _unmatched smiling monster _shared a kiss in the cafeteria."

Thank the lord that another girl with blonde hair rebuked this comment.

"Don't be stupid Arnett, that would be just a foolish rumour someone made up."

She then went on to say "If the rumours around him are true then you should not speak anything that may offend him."

The red head nodded and so did the two white heads, one had Corsican the other was dark.

Issei at this point had hidden himself right behind the Blond haired girl who had told the rest to shut up.

The Releasing the **Jutsu** he was using he said "You seem to posses a rather high intelligence, not that any of you are not intelligent."

All of the froze in place when he said this but he casually sat back down at his seat to the side of the blonds.

He then turned his head and asked "What, why are you all looking at me, I sat her last time?"

It was the smiling Chiffon to the rescue for them who said "Well let me introduce you, Hyoudou this is Elizabeth Mably, the red head is Arnett McMillan, those two are Attis Simmons and Creo Brand."

Issei just shrugged and said "Please to meet you."

In return the four of them tried to make their best smiles and said "The, the pleasure is ours?"

To this Issei turned his head back to the front of the class and said "Lying is bad for your soul only do so when you need to or when you can fool someone."

He knew he did not have to say "_Both options are beyond you_."

Chiffon took the seat in front of him that was free.

"_Just how many more of these classes will I have to take, I am defiantly going to send a __**wood clone **__to class so I can just explore a bit, alone."_

Issei was staring blankly at the board for about ten minutes before he teacher caught on.

"I say there Mr Hyoudou was it, can you tell me the last few facts about Nova that I stated?"

Issei at the moment gave a yawn and said.

"They come in different shapes as well as they can freezing and blast things.

The very disinterested way he said it could have put off anyone, but then he said "Due to the nature of their attacks one could speculate that they are indeed sentient and are evolving to fight us."

Now the teacher wanted to tell him that was not possible, but she knew that it could be.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

Issei gave another yawn and said "Well if you think of it, no attack as been exactly the same, yeah they fight till they are destroyed or they reach their limit."

"But from what you've said they have been ever so slightly changing tactics."

She did not know what to say to that.

She looked at Issei for a good minute before he said "Are you done?"

She shook her head and then continued on with the lesson.

* * *

Issei was aware that his every move was being watched by both Chiffon and Ticy.

But he also knew that Gengo Aoi must have had some other way of keeping an eye on him.

He also knew what he had said was sending a message.

Not a shock revelation but one that Gengo must have seen in and been speculating.

Issei did not know to the full extent of how right he was, Gengo was sitting at a desk and sighed.

He was watching the target of interest on camera and knew now that the boy knew he was watching him.

"So he is able to pick that up from a simple lesson, it would seem that whoever taught him taught him very well."

Gengo now turned away from the recording to his personal bodyguard.

"Su-Na Lee, what can you tell me of his prowess?" His body guard shook her head and said "He is a wolf wearing the mask of the sheep."

Gengo raised his eyebrow then said "What do you mean by that?"

Su-Na Lee knew full well that he knew what she meant he wanted her to say it to him.

"It would be easy for him to be what I though both you and I were once a sociopath."

Gengo shook his head "No his true character he is able to hide a little to well, though from the way he threatens people I would not be surprised if he is a sociopath."

She had to agree with him there, Issei Hyoudou was a rather dangerous character.

* * *

At the end of classes for the day Issei gave a rather large yawn, while keeping both eyes open.

"Well that is done, I guess saving the world would be child's play in comparison to this."

Ticy who by this time was familiar enough with him to know he would not bite her head off for talking to him asked.

"You really don't like school do you?"

In return Issei said "Oh I have nothing against learning, just to be still for so long when I am not sleep can be annoying."

Ticy had to admit if he was some type of hero he would be rather bored with simple classes not to mention that he was really good at them.

Issei stood up and began to make his way to where he recalled his dorm was.

"_I should have marked my room, dammit_."

He also notice that Chiffon and Ticy were not following him "_Well the good cop bad cop patrol is not onto me so I think I can stomach the walk_."

Because of his training with Madara he was able to walk around without many people noticing him.

He heard again the rumours about him that were circulating the campus.

This time he did not make a move on any who were speaking, he just passed them by as if he was not there at all.

"I heard that he was seen with the unmatched smiling monster, are they a pair?"

"I believe he has the hots for Ticy, he is always so polite to her?"

"I heard that he spoke with Elizabeth and her gang, they were talking about him and he appeared out of thin air behind them!"

"Wait he can do that can he do that to us?"

Issei would have chuckled but they would have seen him screamed and caused a scene so he held it back.

It was not that he would not have liked to seen them scream but he rather not have to explain why they were screaming to anyone.

The next conversation that he found was a group of guys that were talking about him.

"You hear there is a new guy on campus, he is also very strong."

"What no way a Limiter can beat a Pandora, there is no way that's true."

"I heard since the fight that Chiffon has her claws in him, so he will become her Limiter."

"What if he was able to beat her imagine if they teamed up, they would be the power couple of West Genetics."

"I thought that the third years would take him, hey did you hear he was able to get from the cafeteria to his classroom in like a minute!"

"What there's no where that can be right."

At this moment Issei decided to break his silence and have a little fun.

"I think it's right I was trained in the art of Kaioken."

It was at this, one of the boys asked "Kaioken?"

Issei nodded and said "Kaioken."

It took the guys about ten seconds for to realise they were talking _to _Issei.

"Err, we did not know you were there, how long have you been there for Hyoudou?"

To this Issei shrugged and said "Since one of you said _you hear_."

It was at this point that they all could not believe what they had just said.

"We are very sorry Hyoudou we did not mean to sound disrespectful to you or what you can do?"

They sounded rather fearful, fearful for their lives.

Issei gave a very loud sigh and said "I kill because either they are trying to kill me or they have betrayed my trust or disgust me."

He now turned his back to him and waved "Idle chatter like this is not something I would spill blood over."

As he walked away he heard on of the limiters say "Man he is rather nice, well to us at least?"

Issei in his mind thought "_I'd rather not have people being friendly with me, but then again, I don't want them jumping if I say hello_."

It was true, both fear and respect had their uses, but so did kindness.

Madara had proven that to him some time ago.

* * *

Issei arrived at the door to his room and opened it, he found that Gengo Aoi and his guard were there sitting at a table.

"It seems that you have adjusted well to your surroundings Issei Hyoudou."

Issei looked at him and said "Was it you who asked those two to follow me?"

Gengo saw no real advantage in lying and said "No it was not."

Issei then took a seat and gestured to the seat beside Gengo for his guard to sit.

When she refused Issei kindly said "If you wish to stand, then do it out there not in here, you may be a body guard but to me status and occupation mean nothing."

She looked to Gengo who said "Act for yourself he is telling you to do so."

"I take it this is not for show and you have something that you wish to speak with me about?"

Gengo gave him a nod and said "Today you made a comment that the Nova _may_ be sentient?"

He did not need to say another word, Issei could see that he believed this too.

"I just said that, though it can be noted that there is some sort of pattern to their attacks."

He then tilted his head and looked at the woman in the room.

"One can say they are mindless pawns, but then again a pawn needs a hand that can move it."

He leaned his head back and now looked at the ceiling "That much is obvious."

Gengo gave his guard a nod and she pushed a file over to Issei.

"This file is a sign of trust between us, not the world, the two of us that we are allies."

Issei looked at Gengo and said "You are a god fearing man aren't you?"

To this Gengo just said "What if I am, is that bad?"

Issei shook his head and said "What I was taught, what the one who taught me came to understand is."

He paused and waited for them to try and guess what he was going to say.

When they did not he continued "Is that the ends no matter how sweet they are cannot justify the means."

Gengo nodded and said "I am a firm believer of that, the power of the Pandora's is only borrowed, a blessing from God I would say."

In return Issei said "You belief and faith is your own, what is in that file, keep it to yourself."

Gengo looked at him and said "You don't trust me or you don't want my trust?"

To this Issei shook his head "It will be _another_ thing I will have to hide from prying eyes, if you did not send those two to watch me then someone else did."

Gengo got what he was trying to say "I see, so you believe others will try to use this?"

Issei shook his head and said "No, I believe the best kind of ally is the one your enemies don't know about."

Gengo could not help but smile about that, it meant that Issei was willing to align himself with him.

It also meant that Issei could act where he could not and he could do the same.

Gengo then asked Issei "Why would you ally yourself with me?"

To this Issei just said "You have shown that you are a very intelligent man, more so than myself, I would rather not make you an enemy."

It was fair to say that Gengo could say the same of him.

Gengo then offered his hand and Issei took it, _this_ was the sign of their alliance.

"I don't know if you are very foolish or a genius?"

Issei replied "You could say that I may do that on purpose." Gengo laughed as he and Issei both let go "You are a cunning child."

"I would like a favour from you, if you could stop all these rumours about me being a monster that would be good."

Gengo gave him a nod and said "In return I would ask that you refrain form any violence, though if you are attacked you should defend yourself, just don't over do it."

Issei gave him a nod it was acceptable if Gengo filled his part he would have no real reason to hit someone in any case.

He looked at Gengo's guard and said "I did not catch your name?"

She at first did not reply due to the shock of being included "I am Su-Na Lee."

Before the two of them left Su-Na Lee did ask him "Your eyes flashed red before, what is that?"

Issei in turn gave a shrug and said "It allows me to see things more _clearly_."

Now she was not capable of understanding that but Gengo was.

"_Eyes that can enhance one in battle or anywhere, that is an ability that Pandora's would crave_."

Issei said as they left the room "I would be cautious, I know that men in power when there power is threatened are not usually the forgiving type."

Gengo knew what he was saying and noted it.

"_Issei Hyoudou, just what type of monster are you_?"

After they left Issei went and lay down on the bed, he knew it would be some time before dinner was going to happen, not that he really needed to eat.

At this moment Issei took of his shirt and gave a very loud sigh, one could see the White Zetsu cells in his torso quite clearly if they wanted to.

Issei then began to stretch his arms and legs.

He heard a knock on his door and on instinct said "Come in."

He then wished he didn't as he saw the door open.

Standing in front of him were three young women.

"Is there anything I can do for you three, or you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

He had no real idea of what was to come next, he even did not know who they were or why they had come to him?

* * *

**Okay just in case you are not sure this is one year _Before_ Freezing so all of them are like a year younger.**

**Why is this not in the Freezing cross over. Well Sharingan White Zetsu Issei is the main character still, wish you could put more than two stories in the crossover section dam.**

**"Madara's Disciple" As in the original story will have Issei back by Chapter 1's end. Two Chapter of Madara's beat down Ya.**

**Okay please review and let me know what you think of it no flaming**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Guy's I'm back did you miss me, probably not, did you want to read more, well if you are here than that is true**

**So let's dig right into the chapter, also please Review but no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Within Issei's room_

It took about a second for Issei to notice that they were giving off a rather hostile killing intent and had a large amount of blood lust in their eyes.

Also on a side note he was able to see that they were a bit older than the girls of this school, which meant that they were not students here.

Yet they wore the uniform so only one word came to Issei's mind when he saw them.

"Amateurs!"

It was at this point that one of them was about to charge him when Issei used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to teleport himself and his bag out of there.

He forget to choose a specific location for his technique and instead just jumped to the furthers mark he had made.

_At Issei's present location_

He though this was the classroom, to his dismay it was not.

His hand was upon an object that was rather soft, his closed his eyes and gave a very loud sigh as he knew where he was.

Well he did not know where he _was_ rather he knew _who_ he was with.

A very familiar voice sounded "Not to be rude, but I did not think you saw me this way?"

As of this moment Issei was in the room with Chiffon as she was beginning to undress.

Issei gave her a shrug and bowed his head "I apologies I did not mean to teleport, if you permit I will take your leave."

Issei was about to move away when she caught his arm, it was now clear to him that she was not going to just let him go.

e turned to look at her and she still had the smile of hers on her face.

"Um, why wont you let me go?"

She just smiled at him and placed a finger to her lips, Issei did not know why she wanted him to be silent.

Then she pointed to the closet behind her.

Issei did not know why.

He decided to comply and went into the closet, but just in case it was a trap he used the Camouflage** Jutsu** to hide himself.

As soon as he did this a rather authoritative lady entered Chiffon's room.

"I have received a report that Issei Hyoudou is not in his room."

Chiffon who was just changing looked at her and gave her a playful shrug.

"I don't see why you would come to me about this, it is not as if _I _would know where he is."

At this the woman gave a grunt and said "It would not be wise to just play with us Ms Fairchild."

She looked at Chiffon, Issei could feel the amount of hatred that was leaking of her.

"I do not intend to play with those who serve _Chevalier_, after all are we not the ones who protect the world?"

Issei know knew why Chiffon wanted him hidden, it was so he could learn some information about those who were watching him.

"Watch your tone brat, you may be strong, but even you are not invincible."

To this Chiffon gave a little giggle and said "If that is all may I continue to get dressed."

The woman now shook her head at Chiffon and said "You may, but I suggest that you pick up your game, he is a threat and may be a creation of Gengo Aoi for all we know."

To this Chiffon tilted her head and said "Are you suggesting that the good doctor has hidden something from you?"

She was clearly annoyed by this and said "What your tone Ms Fairchild, we are not to be played with."

Chiffon could not help but giggle and say "Well if you say so, but I would have you know that if I could not beat him what hope do the Pandora's who sent have?"

The woman did not answer her but then saw that she had wasted enough time here.

"I am done, here you must continue to do your duty and report all his activities to us."

To this Chiffon added something that Issei did not know she knew.

"Shall I add what games he plays to the list, the two he had with him, he seems to prize greatly?"

The lady gave out a disgusted sigh and said "Keep the data that you give us strictly based on his behaviour and abilities nothing about his personal hobbies is necessary."

Issei wanted to laugh and call this woman stupid but he had the feeling that she was not the head and took orders from another so _that_ person was really stupid.

"_If I wanted to know my enemy I'd find out what are their hobbies and desires first, that way I can exploit them_."

The lady left the room and Issei released his **Jutsu**, he had to admit that Chiffon had done him a service.

As with all things he knew that this service was not free.

She put on a dress and said "You can come out now, she is gone, but you already know that don't you?"

Issei in turn came out of the closet and gave her a nod. "What is it that you want in return for this."

She looked at him and for the first time she did not smile and raised her eyebrow.

"Um no thanks Chiffon for that, no thank you for helping me though you're meant to be on _their_ side?"

To this Issei said "Actions speak louder than words, to give my thanks through words would be hallow and false, I'd rather repay you with actions."

Chiffon's smile returned and she said "In that case could you marry me, and become mine, I would like to have two children at least, one boy and one girl?"

To this Issei calmly said "That is not within my power at this point in time."

She still wore her smile and said "Oh, then it was worth finding out that even you take orders from someone."

Issei sighed and realised that he had just been had, though he had only revealed that he was not free for _such_ things.

"Is there anything else you wanted beside that?"

To this Chiffon gave a giggle and said "I want you to help me become student council president."

Images of Sona flashed through his mind and he gave a very heavy sigh.

"You have one of those here as well?"

Chiffon tilted her head and then asked "What do you mean by that?"

Issei in turn said "On second thought, I'd rather not say, okay, how would I _help_ you go about that?"

To this Chiffon raised an eyebrow keeping her smile and said "Well I can challenge the current President to a fight, but if I do that I would be hated and feared."

Issei at this moment raised his own eyebrow.

"So what you want me to do is go in kill or badly injure all of them and declare myself or you the next Student Council President."

For the first time she looked a little shocked by this. "What no, I don't want that!"

Issei at that moment shrugged and said "Then how else are you meant to get there, oh wait your launching a campaign not a mission?"

To this Chiffon's smile took on a different meaning.

"Oh yes, that is what I intend to do, you wanted a quick fix didn't?"

To this Issei sighed "Not that I hate campaigns but they take up a lot of time and are really bothersome."

She titled her head to the side and asked "You like to do things the quick an easy way?"

To this Issei gave a sigh and said "If there is no real long term gain then yes, little work for short lived results."

Chiffon did not know if he was either an act or he was really lazy.

"So what now, you'll contact me when you need my help."

Issei was scratching the back of his neck he was pondering two things.

"_I should either just kill her now and save myself the bother or I should help up until I am done with her._"

He could tell she was unable to guess he was thinking this, he acted laid back at the moment.

"Well then, I would like you to first befriend Elizabeth Mably, her group would be valuable allies to have and so would her family."

Issei put his hand up and then said "Not to burst your bubble but, I don't make friends easily."

She smiled and said "Learn how to, there is a party that is coming up so why don't you attend?"

Issei gave a slight groan, it was not that he hated such things, but he really did not like anyone here.

"Oh I know, you can impress everyone at the party!"

Issei at this moment raised his eyebrow and asked "Not to be rude by what can I do, I mean, I don't care if people fear me, but if it hinders me I do care."

Chiffon ponder what he said for a moment and then said "So you would not mind if people hate or fear you normally, but since you were sent here to do something you believe it will hinder what you have been sent to do?"

Issei gave a sigh and said "In a way yes that is it, but in a way what you said is not what I meant."

Chiffon at this moment gave a very loud sigh "You are rather hopeless aren't you, I mean what type of person were you?"

She now turned her head to look at her door but when she looked back Issei was gone.

She gave a sigh again "He could have at least said he was going."

She then had to wonder how his teleportation worked?

* * *

_The Classroom_

Issei had returned to his classroom, he did not know if those women were still at his room and he did not really want to know if they were.

"_If need to I'll just hide myself with __**Camouflage Jutsu**__ and sneak in or maybe I would do that and just sleep out_."

He really did not care for any classes so he could in theory sleep in if he was undiscovered.

"_Oh great that's right I got to help little miss smile as well, crap why can't these aliens or whatever pop up so I can kill them already."_

It was true he was getting a little annoyed with this world, so far it sucked it really sucked.

"_I wonder what Madara would think of this world, other than why can't men fight against the threat as well?"_

He now began to walk away from his classroom as he noticed that he was being watched, he did not know if it was because he had just appeared out of thing air.

Or if they were sent by _someone_ to spy on him. He decided to dismiss it and head outside, _if he could remember the way_.

"_I wonder can I find my way out of here, dammit I wish I had paid more attention now, never mind I'll just create a __**Wood Clone**__ to find the path for me_."

Then he though "_Maybe I shouldn't draw so much attention to myself, well I have done so already?"_

Issei pondered why he was pondering such a thing when he felt the same stare at his back as he had felt before.

Rolling his eyes Issei turned on his heel and began to walk back to his room.

"_Well on the bright side, they might be gone now?_"

He then pondered if he would have to fight them "_Well if they do attack me and look in my eyes, well then it's there own fault then."_

Issei was about to enter the boys dorm when three limiters blocked his way.

At first he thought it was because they were just a little tired so he gave them the benefit of the doubt.

But when they decided to bar his path he was a little less amused.

"What is your problem, you guys look a little better than zombies without free will?"

It was at this point that Issei heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw a Pandora around his age with blue hair.

There wasn't a feature of her that Issei liked, her eyes were filled with greed and lust, her very body had the odour of many young man.

Not to mention that her eyes held about no kindness in them at all.

Not that Issei's did all the time, but even he could be kind. "Oh I see I have you, let me introduce myself I am the Liberator of Virtue-!"

Before she could finish Issei said for her "You must be new girl at the strip club, god why do I run into weird people, I don't even know if this place has one of those."

Issei could see that she was annoyed by this, now he only needed her to attack him.

"_She seems like an indecent excuse for a woman, I wonder are these three hers, wow she's a slut_."

Issei at this point knew he was not allowed to fight unless attacked, but he could use _that _on her.

"I find what you said rude and her I was going to invite you to become my limiter?"

She said that as if he should be grateful instead Issei found a much easier way to close of this argument.

"Not to be rude but Ms Fairchild asked me before you and if she did not succeed how can you?"

"_A lie but not a big one, well how would this play out?_" he thought to himself.

She laughed at that "I have more body assets that her, you know you want my body."

She tried to make herself look as seductive as she could.

She did not know it but her attitude was similar to that of a guy that Issei had left a Devil Vegetable, his name was Riser Phenex.

"Sorry I can't really see you as a woman, you remind too much of a guy."

He had left of most of the information on purpose to goad her into reacting to him.

She was getting goaded but she tried to keep her composure all the same.

"What could you possibly mean by that, my body is far to gorgeous to be that of a man."

To this Issei rolled his eyes and said "If that is what you believe then so be it."

At that moment he turned his back on her and was about to walk away when she caught his shoulder.

"You rude little brat, what do you think you are doing!"

She had lost her cool as now was about to punch him when she made a fatal error, that she did not know.

The blue haired Miyabi Kannazuki was about to land her blow on this ignorant _fools_ face when the world around her went dark.

She felt nothing in her hands and saw that she was now alone in darkness.

"What the hell!"

She said this as she spun around, as she did so she felt part of her body get sliced by something.

She screamed in pain as she tried to feel for the wound, the sensation of blood flowing from her was causing her to panic.

Yet she could find no cut on her body, yet the pain was there none the less.

"It has been a while since I have done this, I think I will enjoy the time here."

Issei's voice echoed out through the darkness as Miyabi fell to the ground clutching her body.

She felt cold, she felt hot, she felt pain all of it, her body was confused. She tried to call out to her limiters but she was unable to say a word.

Oh what was that _Liberator of Virtue_, are you afraid, but I have not even begun the fun yet!"

Wicked laughter now echoed in the vast void that she was in, she did not know what to feel other than fear, fear for her life.

"Oh don't look like that you _gorgeous_ face is ruined by it."

His tone was mocking and she could feel the malice within it. She tried to speak again but found that she was unable to.

"I don't recall saying you could speak."

In an instant she felt her arms and legs being bound to something.

She was tied to some type of X, though she did not know how.

To add to it her mouth was gagged and she was unable to even move any part of her body other than her neck.

Issei appeared out of the void to her, he had a smile upon his face, it was not a nice smile, it was a smile that a cat made right before it played with the mouse.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable, I hope you like the reservations you booked, I mean _you did ask for this_."

Miyabi did not know what he was saying she never had asked for this, to be in some strange world like this at his mercy, this was not what she had wanted.

He looked her in the eye and she shut her in turn, his eyes to her were that of Satan.

"Miyabi Kannazuki, is that your name, it suits you, well not that I know about that."

She now watched in horror as Issei's face became void of all emotion and he drew a small tantō out of nowhere.

"To go about and ask for limiters so freely, you have no shame, no dignity."

She was unable to answer and she opened her eyes to come meet his own.

"I will let you _enjoy_ yourself like this for say twenty four hours?"

She could not even try to object as she saw a sun slowly rising behind him.

At this point Issei tilted his head and said "So let's begin!"

The smile he had on his face could rival that of Chiffon, the monster behind the smile was just waiting to have its fun waiting for its chance to be _unleashed_!

Miyabi felt the sting of his blade as it slowly was poked into her flesh.

But he did not take it out, no Issei himself needed to burn of some steam and he figured she deserved this.

He slowly began to pull down upon his tantō.

Miyabi would have screamed if she could, the pain caused tears in her eyes, her precious body was being tarnished.

After about thirty seconds of that Issei said "It takes a whole minute for me to finish one of these strokes."

He then stopped smiling and raised one eyebrow and asked "Can you survive one thousand, four hundred and thirty nine more?"

Issei did not even wait he just got straight back into it.

Miyabi felt stroke after stroke, her mind should have blanked out but she seemed unable to do this.

"Oh you must be wondering why you have not fainted, it has been one hundred and twenty strokes."

He laughed and then explained it to her "In this world I am god, it bends to my will and no matter what you do it will be for naught!"

There was a certain shine in his red eyes that she could see when he said this, he was enjoying this.

All of it from the fact that she was in pain to where she was in no position to do anything about it.

He laughed and continued with the strokes "Only what one thousand three hundred and nineteen to go!"

Issei said this as he finished another stroke.

"I wonder what will happen will your body shut down your will your brain die due to the pain?"

There was a certain part of the smile on his face that said "_Let's find out_!"

And so he continued with this.

Miyabi unable to faint unable to know how he knew her name unable to do anything was able to survive all one thousand four hundred and forty strokes.

The sun was rising again, to her she had thought she had done it she had survived!

At this point Issei gave her a very loud laugh and said "Well done you have survived one thousand four hundred and forty strokes, I have to congratulate you."

He left out the word _all _on purpose.

"Just to let you know that you have have exactly twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine and nine tenths of a second to go!"

Issei saw the reaction to this at knew it was worth it that face that all made when they learned that time had not really passed at all.

"In truth to begin with if you go by the _real_ worlds time you have to survive 124416000 strokes so that leave only 124414560 to go!"

The look of pure horror on her face was more than enough to satisfy the urge to torture that was lingering in Issei.

"This is my world my rules and my punishment, here _I am God_!"

He had revealed nothing about **Tsukuyomi **to her to her it could all be a nightmare.

* * *

_Within Reality_

Within the _real_ world she had collapsed to the ground after a second of eye contact with him.

Issei was sure that he had hid his line of sight from any camera's well enough as he hid his **Sharingan** again.

Miyabi as he learnt from within **Tsukuyomi **in her mind was a rather sick individual, now her three limiters rushed to her side.

Issei did not wish to fight them, they were just fools who were being used by her.

"_Foolish boys, to think they could get luck_."

Issei then walked by them and began to walk down the boys dormitory to his room.

"_I must get a compute and get CLANNAD to work on it, if I have to be stuck with such people I might as well enjoy myself when I can_."

He opened the door to his room to find it empty, as if it had been left untouched.

He looked over at the contents of his bag and found that they _had_ touched it.

"Well as long as they did not take away CLANNAD, I'm fine with that."

He then felt as if he was being watched "_Dam they must have set up camera's in my room, although I'm fine with that, for now_."

It was not that he did not care, rather he did not see the point to make a fuss over such a thing.

"_I can take care of it at a later date, for now I need to get a few allies I can trust, that crosses off Gengo right away_."

Issei could tell that the man had very good intentions, but that alone is not enough.

"_He would just as easily use and then throw aside any that would be of no more use to him_."

Issei had to frown at that, he tended not to rely on people and rather on himself.

"_If you place your trust in others they can fail you, if you don't your only one at fault is you_."

At this point Issei went and lay down upon his bed, it was around four to five in the afternoon.

"_I could so go a nap right now, but let me put a precaution in place first_."

At this Issei made a hand sign and created little seeds that he scattered in his room.

"_Should any enter I will know, though why I even bother is beyond me_."

He knew why he did, there was no one in this world yet who he could trust and his time that Madara had made him spend in _that World_, had made his cautious.

"_Chiffon Fairchild, why do I get this uneasy feeling that you are not who you say you are?_"

His mind came back to the feeling he got around Chiffon, he knew she could not be a normal human.

Then again the same could be said of himself but there was a difference.

He felt like he was talking to a grown woman in a child like state of mind and body.

He on the other hand was the age he claimed to be and was also mentally just a little older than his age.

Issei knew even _he_ had his childish moments he was rather fond of them it was a reminder to him that he was indeed human.

That in itself was a luxury at this time he could afford.

* * *

**So how did you like it was it good? Tried to do some pairing and stuff between Chiffon and Issei, but hey Issei said no so no.**

**Issei is rather bored with this world and is just waiting for a Nova attack that I will have to write about in future (How it happened so fast or why will take some time to explain and all)**

**Did you like the treatment he gave Miyabi, like the reference to Riser?  
**

**If you want to find out what he did to Riser search in the Naruto DxD crossover "Madara's Disciple" for any who have not read it.**

**Next time I will improve on Issei's interactions with the world itself.**

**Please Review no flaming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here you go with another chapter of Issei within the Freezing Universe, I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean he did train with Madara for like ten years and all right!**

**Please remember to review but no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Four

Issei had found the events that day rather dull, though the use of **Tsukuyomi** seemed to be a little more draining that what he recalled it to be.

He had retired to his room, not before places a few seals upon his room, walls, floor ceiling and floor.

He did not put it past these Pandora to do so, their intent my vary but he cared not for their intent only their actions.

Issei had tried to find some solace in his sleep, he wondered if he would enter a memory of his.

To his dismay, it was not a memory he entered when he fell asleep.

* * *

_Issei stood within a complete place of white, all was white, it was as if he was no longer in a plain of physical existence. Issei noticed that there was a woman in front of him._

_She had long blonde he also noticed that she was neither wearing cloths nor was she naked._

_Her eyes were not normal, there was a vertical slit down the centre of her eyes._

_She said nothing just stared at him with a blank expression that made Issei rather insecure._

"_What is it that you want of me?"_

_He called out to her, but the moment he said this she turned her back on him and began to walk away._

_Issei did not care if she was not going to answer him, then she was not going to._

_He noticed that as she walked she raised a hand as if calling for him to follow._

_In return Issei slowly began to walk after her, not sure if there was any ground in this place._

_To him it seemed as if she was descending a set of stairs._

_Issei came to himself for a moment and was able to tell that this was no dream, it must have been a message but from who?_

_He continued to walk slowly after the woman who seemed rather content that Issei was not talking._

_Truth be told he did not know what she felt her back was too him and her body was completely neutral._

_As the came down to a certain point she was no longer descending but now walking straight again._

_Issei did not know what to make of that, he too felt the steps and continued to follow her._

_It was not that she turned to face him, Issei in turn halted and looked her straight in her eyes._

_He did not know how or why but a name came to his lips one he had never heard before._

"_Maria?" The woman gave him a slow nod as if to say that was her name._

_Slowly she began to back away from him, Issei did not follow her._

_As she was about to fade into the white behind her she finally spoke two words._

"_Find me!"_

_Issei knew a command when he got one, this was one, he did not know why but he felt ever so slightly inclined to follow._

_Issei felt the world around him fading, he knew what he had to do._

* * *

Issei slowly opened his eyes, it had not been but four hours since he had gone to bed.

"_Dam it is only 11 o'clock, I would normally stay awake longer, but this world is too dull._"

He got out of his bed, he had not bothered to get changed yet and slowly began to undo the seal upon his door.

Once he had done that he left the room, but made sure to take his bag with him.

He knew they must have some type of surveillance on him, but he knew that he could dupe it easily if he wished.

Right now he recalled that he was told to _find someone_.

"_If I do recall she led me down a set of stairs, so I should try to find a way down under the academy."_

Issei gave a short scowl, how did he know to do that, the thought was not his own, or at least not all of it was.

"_Dam I need to be careful, something is meddling with my judgement."_

He could not put his finger on what it was but it was messing with him for sure.

"_No it is not that I feel I need to go underground it is as if I am being called there?_"

He was right, he did feel as if he was being pulled, as if someone or _something_ was calling him down.

"_Here is that dam tricky bit, how the hell do I get down there_."

As he recalled the **Flying Thunder God** technique only allowed him to pass to a location he had marked.

It was like one flaw that he had always planned for in the even of battle, but then again this was no battle.

"_Great I will have to find a way to get down there, no doubt Gengo would know but can I afford to let him know that I was contacted by a blonde slit eyed woman?_"

He knew the answer to that, he could not. "_So I what, wander around aimlessly till I find her?"_

He shook his head again "_Am I looking for her_?"

He again felt another's influence upon him, as if now it was willing to lead him to it.

He was wary of this presence, he could feel that it was _more than human_.

He began to walk around the still lit up corridors, he would pass every now and again a third year or above once in a while.

He did not know why but they did not ask him why he was

He slowly began to map out the entire complex in his mind.

"_Well I will need to actually walk every no and again so I can get to know the place._"

As he made his way to the outside Issei noted that he was making no head way.

"_I could just try to blast my way down their, but then again, I don't wish to draw too much attention to myself_."

It was to this point Issei got a little tired of wandering aimlessly, he knew that he had to find a way down to _her_ or else the calling in his head would not stop.

To try to counter this he now sat down in the pathway in front of the entrance and began to meditate.

"_If you are there, then guide me to you_?"

* * *

Issei felt his body undergo some sort of movement he did not know what type it was.

To him it felt as if he was intangible, like he was slowly sinking through the earth itself.

Issei did not know what was happening but when he opened his eyes he was not outside.

No he could tell that he was in fact deep underground. Before him in large tube of liquid was a woman, the very same one he had seen in his dream.

Issei immediately bent down and marked the ground he was on, this way he could return here.

Her eyes were closed and she was naked, to many she could have just been a corpse.

Issei had could feel that she was alive his time with Madara had made him able to feel if a person was alive or dead.

He began to walk over to her, slowly and cautiously, he knew that a place like this had to have surveillance and that his presence was already know.

As he drew closer she opened her eyes, Issei stared right into them.

He could see who she was and what she had done, all things that had occurred during her time in the world above.

Issei took note that she gave of a similar vibe to Chiffon, only hers was greater.

Her eyes held a small amount of respect as well as gratitude, for what Issei did not know.

He was finally in front of the tube and put his hand gently on it.

His eyes locked with here for a whole minute, then something happened to him that he could not explain. It was if he was seeing what his enemy were, what they were called.

How they fought where they fought, when they came, how they came.

Who she was and what she was to many, how many believed that she had died in battle.

He even saw the one who knew she was still alive and that _he_ had kept her secret.

At the end of the whole episode there was one thing she had left out, it was _why_.

Issei now slowly backed away from her, he had seen a lot, but for some reason he had also felt what she had felt.

Her name was now ringing inside his head "_Maria Lancelot, Maria Lancelot_."

She now closed her eyes, Issei had noticed that she was the exact same as the woman in his dream.

He now said her name out loud "Maria Lancelot, the mother of all Pandora?"

He shook his head, this was too much for one day, or rather something he would rather deal with later.

He recalled that a place like this had to have some type of security.

He knew that a place like this just had to have some camera's.

Issei at this point though could not be bothered to do anything cover his tracks.

Instead he used his **Flying Thunder God **technique to return him to the corridor outside his room.

From their he disabled the seal on the door and once inside enabled it and began to lay down on his bed again.

He knew that the at least someone must have been looking over the security footage, though he did not know when they would come fore him.

"Well what's done is done, you can't change that."

Issei said this as he turned over and fell asleep but not before he said.

"Unless you can use **Izanagi**."

Despite what he had done that woman's voice was in his head all it said though was "_Protect my daughters."_

* * *

_A Secure Location in West Genetics_

At that moment a very worried Gengo was looking through the footage of Ravensbourne Nucleotide.

He did not know if he should be outraged or afraid. At the time 23:23 there was no one in the room.

At the time 23:24, _that_ boy was in there with her, looking at her.

He tried to replay the footage to see Issei's entrance, he could find none.

"Dam, why did I not try to do something."

He was not afraid that Issei would do something to here, no he could tell from the way Issei moved that he meant her no harm.

But now this made another person that now knew that _Maria Lancelot_ was indeed alive.

Then it came to him, what if the boy had been _called _there. He did not want to admit it, but in a fight between him and _her_, he did not if she could come out on top.

He now replayed the footage of when she opened her eyes. He did not know what to make of it, it was as if she was acknowledging the boy in front of her as an ally.

He now noticed that Issei was moving and putting his hand upon her container.

Then it happened, no one else would be able to tell, but Gengo Aoi could.

She was sharing her memories with him, she was linking her mind with his.

Gengo felt the sting of envy in his soul as he did feel a tad envious that this boy came from another world was called upon by Maria herself.

Gengo now had to contemplate what course of action he was going to take.

Issei had proven his theory that. The one that he was a Wild Card, too wild a card to be in any players hand.

At this Gengo shook his head "_No that's what we are not getting, Issei Hyoudou is not a Wild Card, no he is a player in his own right at this table_."

Gengo knew all the cards in Chevalier's hand and that of his colleague.

None of them had any real wild cards to play, this meant any he did not have Issei did and now Issei knew one of his.

"_It is a good thing I got to him about the alliance when I did otherwise I would be in a rather dangerous potion especially if Chevalier found out._"

He shook his head again and said "Issei Hyoudou, a player with a hand of Wilds, to him, it is only how and when he plays them that matters."

Gengo came to his senses and realised he had said that out loud.

"_It would seem that I am to walk on eggshells around Mr Hyoudou, no doubt he would have learned from her about me._"

This to him was a new situation, normally he would like to keep others guessing.

But in this case he found that he was the one who had to guess.

He had already gone through the data he was able to collect of his fight with Chiffon Fairchild, he knew that he must have held back something.

"_He does his best to put himself out there as a laid back and carefree person, but in truth he is rather cautious_."

The way he had made his way towards Maria made that clear to him.

"_He was able to fool myself to think he was a fool with too much power for a while._"

He had to admit, the nature to which he took to class was the bare minimum.

He also heard news that he just simply looked at a Pandora and cause her mass trauma after classes.

Though there was no signs of any physical damage, her mind was basically broken.

Gengo knew that one wrong step on his account and it was possible for him to meet the same fate.

"_All in all, he is not human by any standards, could he sent by God_?"

Gengo dismissed this, Issei did not seem like a religious type.

At this moment Gengo turned and left the room he was in.

Muttering under his breath "_Issei Hyoudou, what type of monster are you_?"

* * *

_The Next Day With Issei_

Issei awoke to find that he no longer felt a pull on his mind.

"_So all she did want was to show me what she knew_."

At this point Issei checked the time, it was 9:00 am.

At this point he gave a sigh, he must have over slept due to his travels last night.

"Oh well a loss is a loss is a loss, wait how is this a loss."

He gave a shrug and made his way to the cafeteria.

Basically anyone who had a break was here now, though why they knew he did not was beyond him.

He stood in line and just pointed to the burger that he wanted. Upon receiving it he chewed it down slowly ignoring it's taste.

He noticed that Ticy had come to the cafeteria and was searching for something or perhaps it was _someone_ franticly.

It was not his concern, he knew he could rock up late to class and shrug of any punishment he was given.

Not that he would not do it, he would do it rather too well.

It was only when he finished his food and was about to leave when Ticy bumped into him.

Well for a bump she tripped over something that was not there and was heading face first for his knee.

In turn Issei did step aside, although he did catch her by the collar before she it the ground.

"If this is how the worlds next generation of defenders go into battle kill me now and save me the embarrassment of being your classmate."

Issei said this in a complete monotone voice that would have made any one think he was serious.

"Psych" he said in an equally emotionless voice, as he put Ticy back on her feet.

"Dammit Hyoudou, I've been looking for you, we went and tried your room but we couldn't get in no matter what we tried."

Issei gave a dark chuckle and said "Phenyl, do you think I want anyone to be able to watch me as I sleep?"

She did not answer that instead she went on to say.

"I was tasked by our teacher to bring you into class, you are very late, it is already 9:20!"

To this Issei gave her a shrug, "I've been here for 15 minutes, 12 of which you were looking around for me while I sat in broad daylight."

Now she blushed a little, she did not know he had been her since before she arrived.

"How, how did you do that, I mean how did you hide in plain sight?"

To this Issei gave a small shrug and said "I don't know I believe it would be rather something _special_ about you rather than me."

Ticy winced and then said "That remark hurt you know?"

To this Issei just gave another shrug and said "If that is how you see it, let that be it."

He now turned around and said "We are going to class or were you just making a fuss out in public so people would see us together?"

Now Issei knew that was pretty low, but then again he did not really cared.

"Are you always this much of an asshole in the morning?"

To this Issei calmly replied "There once was a mega douche by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, for reference he is not related to me."

"Since about the age of 12 or maybe even earlier he is the standard model for all douches to come."

"Madara raised me to be different from him, so that I could be playful yet stern, to be rude but not hateful."

He then took in a deep breath "I believe what Madara said was along the lines of, _I don't wish to raise you to be a rude brat who only thinks about getting stronger and killing others_."

Ticy had no words for him she just stared at him after what he had just said, in fact all who heard him did.

Issei in turn now turned around and said "I only kill those who try to harm or kill me, is there any wrong in that?"

Again she had no answer and Issei gave out a loud sigh "You know woman you really are confusing are you going to go to class with me or should I walk on ahead?"

Though it was a question, the real question was "_Do you want me to return and make you look like a fool_?"

It took about 30 seconds for her to realize this and come to.

Issei noted that she had come to and began to walk away, Ticy in turn ran up to walk beside him.

"You know that was not very nice."

To this Issei replied "Hey I did give you a chance, if I were a real _ass_ I would have teleported to class and made you look the fool."

At these words she pouted slightly and then said "Yeah thanks for that by the way."

Issei gave another shrug, he knew before they could reach the classroom she was going to ask it.

And then it came the question he knew that she just had to ask.

"Um Hyoudou, why are you so late to class in any case?"

To this Issei casually said "I had a rather interesting dream last night about a blonde haired naked woman."

"I woke up and wandered around looking for here then went back to sleep after that."

At this she almost hit the ground when she asked "You're joking right?"

To this Issei gave her a sincere smile and said "Believe what you wish."

She had to scowl at him and then say "You know that is like your line, in your profile under your picture we should put that line."

Issei in turn gave a very loud sigh and said "Relax it was only a joke, what I said before."

In turn she smiled and said "You slept in didn't you?"

To this Issei could only say "Accuse me of accidentally skipping class, not ever, I do make sure that I control every action I take."

"Wow, do you have to be so dramatic?"

To this Issei gave a sigh and then said "Well looks like we're here, so what no handcuffs I could run away?"

She did not know if he was joking or if he was serious about that.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said _playful_, but they way _she_ said it suggested that it was not the same as his."

"So even you think that way Phenyl?"

She shook her head "What no, I did not mean it like that."

In response to this Issei said "Don't fret, I was just messing with you or was I?"

With that they entered the class and Issei accepted what was going to happen.

* * *

_Several Hours later within a Detention room_

Issei had just completed all the work he missed, all the work that was within the book and all the write outs he had to do.

He now walked up to the teacher on duty and handed her the book she had given him.

"So how much have you done?"

She asked him this with a slight smile on his face.

To which Issei gave her one back in kind "Oh with a beauty such as you here, I did all of it."

She took the papers from him with only a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Oh we'll see about that then won't we Romeo, say if you have done it all and got it right I'll treat you to a date."

At this point Issei began to regret that he had done it all so well and said that line.

"_Well shit me and my big mouth Madara would be saying I am reaping what I have sewn_."

She was now reading all of it, he could see that she too regret that she had said that to him.

It took about ten minutes for her to go through it all but when she was done she was blushing rather madly.

"Well it seems um, you did get it all um, correct?"

To this Issei gave a shrug and said "Ms Kim, if that is all I will be leaving."

As he left he heard her give a sigh or relief, he in turn did gave one of his own.

As he left he thought "_I should probably not toy with people too much, I don't want to get the reputation of a certain guy I beat up for a redhead_."

It was at this moment that he saw at the end of the corridor was Chiffon wearing her smile as always.

"_Oh great little miss squinting smiling, is here_."

He knew that she must want something from him or rather of him.

"I see you're done with your little detention."

Issei gave a shrug and said "It was not much, more like, the only thing bad about it, is that you lose time."

She gave him a nod and said "That is one part of it, so you ready?"

Issei had no idea what she was talking about "Um ready for what?"

She gave him a rather playful laugh and said "For tea with the Elizabeth and her friends silly."

Issei did not know why, but that did not sound like he was going to enjoy it.

"Wait what, there is no way that I am going to sit down and have _tea_ with you and a bunch of girls."

He said this with no trace of emotion in his voice so she could not pick up his rather annoyed mood.

"Yes you are, you agreed to repay me remember?" Issei really wanted to wipe her memory of that, though he did not wish to harm her too much.

He then felt the aura that was around Chiffon, it was slightly similar to the one he got from _Maria_?

"_Could it be that she is the daughter, she spoke of, no wait she said daughters, she could be one of a few_."

He thought this then decided to play along with her for now.

"Okay so when do we have to go to this _tea party_ of yours?"

Chiffon still had her smile on and said "It is not my tea party, it's hers, I was invited to take one guest with me."

"_What a drag, I mean with all those rumours around about me and her, things will only escalate from here, I could stop it, but that is too much effort for too little results_."

Chiffon tilted her head and said "Does that not suit you, you could pay be back by becoming my limiter then?"

Issei gave a defeated sigh and said "Okay fine I will go with you, but you have to say we are only friends and sparring partners."

She gave a small giggle that could annoy even Madara "Oh, you take the fun out of it then, okay then let's go, by the way do you have a change of cloths?"

* * *

**Extra Segment, what if scenrios **

* * *

It took about ten minutes for her to go through it all but when she was done she was blushing rather madly.

"Well it seems um, you did get it all um, correct?"

Issei gave a rather seductive grin and said "Well Ms Kim, it seems that you and I will be going out, right here and now, so where do you want to go?"

She had never been in a situation like this before, she had never been on the back foot to a guy like this.

Issei caught her eyeing his body, "So Ms Kim do you like what you see?"

She tried to fight it, but there was something about him that made him desirable, she was just about to answer when a voice rang out.

"Yoowho, Hyoudou, I need you to help me with something."

Inside his head Issei cursed he enjoyed seeing his teacher get all red.

Ms Kim on the other hand was relieved "_The Smiling monster to the rescue, thank god!"_

* * *

**So how was it did you like it, needless to say the Special Segment What if Scenarios are not cannon for this story nor go by the story personalities, call it SSWIS for short, don't know if I will do more, maybe if something funny comes up.**

**Okay that's it from me please review it helps me keep going and all, or rather a moral boost.**

**Thanks for reading JAGA03 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay so have you been, it has been a little while, well enough with the foreword let's get to it.**

**Hope you enjoy and please Review**

* * *

Chapter Five

_About 10 minutes later_

Issei was now dressed in the only other set of cloths he had besides the ones he came in.

(ie Kuoh shirt and pants, yeah he sleeps in them because he is to lazy to change some mornings.)

This was a high collared grey shirt, with a long grey navy pants. His shoes were the.

The shirt as designed by Madara sleeves were a little bit too large for him covering all but the tops of his fingers.

This was so he could carry a weapon into an area with out others knowing.

He had a belt running across the top of his pants, it's buckle was that of Madara's own **Ethernal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

One his back was the symbol of the **Rinne Sharingan**, needless to say Madara had these cloths made and give to Issei as an outfit for combat.

To boot he had a pair of white gloves on as well, though it did not match his outfit.

He had no idea what Issei was being forced to use it for now.

"Ah, so you do have a set of casuals, though the sleeves look a little too long for you?"

Issei gave a sigh and then said "I only wear this once in a while, you could say everything about it has a purpose.

If she was not squinting, Issei was sure she would have blinked at that line.

"Okay so we are ready, do you know how to talk to a lady?"

To this Issei gave a sigh and said "The same way I talk to everyone."

Still wearing her smile Chiffon shook her head and said "Oh no that's not it, but I get the feeling you would not listen to me if I did explain it to you."

Issei gave her a nod and said "You are right in a sense, though in a sense you are wrong."

She wanted to hit him for those last words. "My, my you do like to keep others guessing what you mean, do you not know what you want?"

Issei said what was now his trademark line, he had to think if there was trading card of him out there, something a red haired Satan might make it would be his quote.

"Believe what you wish." At that point Chiffon almost punched a hole in the wall.

Holding the wall she just said "You really need to get out more you know?"

Issei gave a shrug and said "If I connect with someone I will, though I must admit there were like three people other than my master who I connected with."

She did not pry into that, she knew that Issei would give her nothing about who those people were to him.

Now the two of them made their way over to the allocated room for the party.

* * *

At the door the Pandora, one of Elizabeth's friends saw Chiffon and smiled that she had accepted the invitation. She now looked at her partner and took a step back that _he_ was with her.

"Oh um, hello there, Chiffon step right this way, Hyoudou you are also welcome?

She stuttered the last words so Issei knew that he was rather intimidating.

He decided to shoot her the most gallant smile that he had and said "My gratitude for such kindness, to allow me to enter."

The Pandora albeit forgot her fear of him in an instant and gave a slight blush.

"Oh it is nothing please step this way."

As they entered the room Chiffon turned and whispered into his ear "It would seem that you are not honest with me, you can speak to people very well."

Issei in turn gave a shrug and said "I have been trained for any type of mission, this is just one of many that I can perform."

She just kept her smile as they now both walked into the room, to make a show of Issei.

Chiffon latched herself onto his arm. In his head all Issei could think "_Great what's next, people will ask me about a wedding, shit this is going to be such a drag when more rumours surface_."

On the outside though he kept a charming smile and had neatly pushed his hair down to make himself look a little more friendly.

He flashed his very misleading smile at a few of the Pandora, all of them blushed and Issei was pleased.

"_It seems that I still am able to maintain my alternate persona, I wonder should I act like this more often_?"

He decided to reserve it for event like this one.

The moment they set foot inside the room people eyed them.

Both Pandora and Limiter did this, some had to pause and look at them, others did it more subtly.

"Is that Chiffon Fairchild and Issei Hyoudou!"

Many were the hushed whispers as the pair walked past, but no matter how hushed they were to his dismay Issei could hear all of the.

"So it is true, the smiling monster has found a mate?"

"No way together the two of them would be unstoppable together."

"How did she even get him to a place like this, I heard he was a loner?"

"Don't say that too loud, he could hear you, I hear he has a nasty temper."

"Well I hear he is a rather polite person who is only rude when you are rude to him."

"I believe he was called the demon of the other world?"

"What no, the seniors tagged him as the slut basher, I heard he is chaste by the way."

"No that is not true he only looked at her and caused her to faint."

"What there is no way that can be right!"

"Keep it down he might hear you, you know!"

"I heard that the student council has called him the Demon Eyes Hyoudou."

"What you can't have that sort of name, I believe that the staff call him lady killer."

"Did you make that up yourself, though apparently he did flirt with his teacher in detention."

"I heard he calls himself Kaioken?

"No silly he said he was trained in Kaioken, whatever that is."

Issei gave a sigh as he heard that last whisper "_Wow, this world is dull not to have DBZ_."

Now a conversation caught his attention.

"I have it from a trustworthy source that he is to be called _The Dormant Nightmare_!"

"Wait what, why is that?"

"It is because he acts rather carefree and all but when pushed he can incapacitate them by looking them in the eye."

"Ahh I see, so he is like your worst nightmare just that he his not active until he is pushed."

"What, we are so done for now if The Dormant Nightmare and the Smiling Monster are a team no one has a chance at winning anything!"

* * *

It was at this moment a platinum blonde haired young lady you Issei recognise as Elizabeth Mably approached them.

"Ms Fairchild, Mr Hyoudou, how gracious of you to grace us with your presence."

Chiffon gave a small curtsy to Elizabeth and then said "I am honoured that you would invite myself Miss Mably."

She stopped allowing for Issei to speak, she gave him a very slight nudge to incline him to do so.

"Yes Miss Mably, I am grateful that you would allow myself into your event."

He gave a small bow and a smile.

To just about everyone here, there was no way this polite and charming young man could be the laid back indifferent Issei Hyoudou.

Issei caught Elizabeth's eyes staring at him and he raised his eyebrow and in a most gallant voice asked "Is there something wrong in the way I dress?"

At this Elizabeth gave a small blush and said "No, no it's nothing like that, it is just what type of clothing is that."

To this Issei just said "Ones I wear to special occasions."

Well that was no a lie, well not fully he did wear this to _very_ special occasions, they just weren't the social kind. "Oh I see, is that some tradition outfit that you wear?"

To this Issei said "There is a template and you are free to customise it to your liking, this was mine two three years ago and I have not changed it since."

She did not know how to respond to that so Issei added "I'll have you know, this was not my design but that of one I considered a friend."

Elizabeth did not know why but the way he said _considered_ gave her the feeling that this _friend_ had died.

"Oh is that the case, I do hope you enjoy the party, come speak to me if you have any questions."

She left them and Issei now noted that she wore a blue and rather alluring dress, though it had no effect on him.

"_I see she is obviously looking for a mate, or maybe a fool to sucker in and drain dry, of money I mean."_

* * *

It was at this point that the two of them made their way to the refreshments table.

Chiffon noted as she chose wine, Issei chose fruit juice. "You do not like the taste of wine I see?"

Issei gave her a nod and said "That and I am a minor also such things like that do not have the same effect on as it would others."

Chiffon took it that it meant that he could not get drunk "I see then, do you dislike the taste?"

Issei gave a shrug and said "I can tune out things such as taste, if I wish to."

She would have blinked, but if she did he would not have noticed or more like he would not have cared.

"So what is it about wind that you do not like?"

Issei saw she was going to make a point of it and decided to tell her.

"It really is not good to be the only one who can drink and stays sober."

Now she had to agree with that, if the same result is acquired there was no reason for him to spend money one it.

It was at the point where Issei had finished drinking his mango juice when three younger Pandora's approached them.

Issei seized them up, when he concluded that they did not wish to fight he adopted a more friendly manner.

"Can I do something for you, you have been staring at me for about twelve seconds?"

At this the centre girl got a little flustered it was obvious she must have been ogling him.

"Oh come now, did you just say that to see the dear turn bright red?"

Chiffon titled her head and giggled knowingly at him. In turn Issei turned to her and said "What, I was just stating what I saw?"

He then turned his head to face the three of them and asked again "Do you want something from me or perhaps us?"

He now motioned with his arm that showed that he was including Chiffon.

The centre girl gave him a nod and said "Um, if it is not too, much of trouble on you, can we all get, get a picture to, together?"

It was clear to Issei that she must have been terrified of him, changing his manner to something along the lines of being more approachable he said "It would be my pleasure dear."

He flashed her an enchanting smile and allowed his eyes to sparkle as he said this.

The girl now turned even more red than she had been moments before.

Her friends all squealed a little and all got together with both Chiffon and Issei.

As if out of some bad anime a camera lady came out of nowhere and took a picture for them.

"_I just have to ask, where did she appear from, this is bad comedy_?"

Issei was asked if he would like a copy of the picture he said he was fine, although Chiffon did want one.

Issei took note of the fact that the girls were more interested in talking to Chiffon than him.

Normally he would not mind this at all, but the main topic happened to be him.

"Chiffon how did you get him to come with you?"

"Chiffon did you bribe him with food?"

"Chiffon why is it that he seems so nice here?"

"Chiffon why do you just smile and shake your finger at us?"

"Is it a secret, did you let him touch your body?"

"Chiffon did he ask you out, did you ask him out?"

"Chiffon please tell us your secret, if you could subdue him, you can subdue anyone!"

"Chiffon can you help us get to know him better, he always seems beyond approach in and after class?"

"Chiffon is he like this normally for you, are you two lovers."

Issei was going to sigh at all of these when Chiffon said "Well yes in a sense we are lovers."

It did not help that just before she said this utter silence fell over the room.

All eyes turned to her in both awe and jealousy, to them what she had just said meant that she now had the strongest foe she ever faced on her side!

Issei on the other hand did not react, he knew if she did she would have something to use against him later.

The Pandora she was speaking, her name escaped Issei, took a step back and said "Well, that was not what I expected, you really are, um since when?"

She just had her regular smile on and said "He is like me in many ways."

Issei did not want to know what she meant by that, what he did want to know was why she had lied just before.

"_I'll make a mental note to ask her why she said that when we are alone_."

As he thought this he went for another fruit juice when his came into contact with someone else's.

Issei saw that now looked up to see a rather young and timid like girl.

Issei did not know what to make of her, other than she was blonde, white and clearly had some issues that were not his to know about.

Issei then debated if he really wanted to be known as the guy who _really wanted_ his fruit juice.

If he did gain _that _reputation, it would be rather troublesome for him later on.

"My apologies, it was not my intent to touch you.

The girl did not say anything, instead she had a rather blank look on her face, in turn Issei return a blank look of his own shrugged and walked away from her.

Chiffon was back at his side in an instant "That was rather noble of you to let her have your fruit juice?"

She was not complimenting him, no she was asking why he did that without the question leaving her mouth.

"I did it because fruit juice is not an item that I value or is it anything that I cannot get elsewhere."

Chiffon had to admit that was fair reasoning, though she was not entirely convinced that was the only reason he had done that.

"I get it, you do not wish to be know as _that guy_?"

She was still only guessing, but she was right in a sense, he did not wish to be known as a guy who always wanted an item that another had laid their hands on.

"_I'll have to ask her why she is stuck to my side as if she is a leech_."

He shook his head then said "_That would just waste my time, just like this, I guess I should have just made her hate me instead_."

* * *

It was now when Elizabeth approached the two of them again, this time she seemed a little less afraid than she was before.

Though Issei did not that she still had a trace of fear within her eyes as he observed her approach.

"Miss Fairchild, Mr Hyoudou, how are you enjoying tonight's festivities?"

It was clear to Issei that this was small talk, she was trying to ease in a question or a favour to them or one of them.

"I have been enjoying quite a bit Ms Mably, I am sure that Hyoudou is as well."

Issei took that as he cue and then spoke "You have a fine selection of fruit juices, all of them made from real fruit, you must tell me how you get the consistency of the juice to be so smooth."

Elizabeth looked a little taken aback by this, so did Chiffon, both did not know if Issei was being serious or was just mocking them.

Elizabeth regained her composure and replied "I come from a very privileged family, they have means to make such drinks that we are all enjoying here tonight."

It was a good response, though it was very vague kind of answer.

Issei in turn stated "I would very much enjoy it if you indulged me in the recipe at some point in the future."

Elizabeth did not know how to respond to this and just said "I am sure such arrangements can be made."

She took the hint unless she wished to talk about the quality of her fruit juice she would have to ask them here and now.

"Ms Fairchild, I assume that you know of Mr Hyoudou's title by now, it has been the talk of the party?"

To this Chiffon shook her head "I have been with him for the most part of our attendance, pray tell what is it?"

Issei did not know if she was lying or just trying to make small talk with Elizabeth.

Issei took note that he had to befriend this own and couple or more of her lackeys for Chiffon.

He had to admit, any normal guy would actually want to be friends with her at least, though she would probably not wish to keep the company of such people.

"The title that I believe that he has been given or the one that many have agreed on is _the Dormant Nightmare_."

To this Chiffon just tilted her head, her smile had never left her face and her eyes were already almost closed.

"So to say, he is what you fear the most, just poke him in the wrong place and your worst fears will become reality?"

To this Elizabeth gave her nod while she closed her eyes and smiled.

"That seems to be the most accept case there is, though until it is official I do not know if that will be true, may I ask do you have any limiter capabilities?"

Issei shook his head "The skills that I have and that I learned are very different than that of your own, you cannot use them."

Chiffon took note of that, did that mean that only he could use such a power in this world?

Now it was time for Elizabeth to cut to the chase and Issei knew she had to ask them for something sooner or later.

"I know I have not right to ask you this but around the world there have been members of many influential families go missing."

Issei was able to snap it up in an instant, she was from one of these _influential families_."

To this Issei said "You fear that one of your kin will be taken, I may not look it but I do have some experience into finding missing people."

The face of his _first_ friend came across his line of view, he blinked and it was gone.

He knew that face was going to haunt him for all eternity. Elizabeth was a little taken aback by the fact that he had experience in this.

"Sorry I spoke to soon please do continue."

She took this for what it was, then she continued with her little request.

"We Pandora are bound to serve and protect the planet form the Nova."

At this point Issei took it as the fact that she could not look into it herself, as a member of one of the families that are or maybe targets she was concerned for hers and her families safety.

It was at this moment that Chiffon took a step away from them, it was clear to her that Elizabeth only wished for Issei to hear this.

"The Supernational Organisation called Chevalier, that control the Pandora forces have asked all to ignore it for now."

Issei now knew why she wished for _his_ help, he was not part of this _Chevalier_ so they could no interfere with him.

Issei then said in a low whisper "Look into my eyes now then talk."

She did not know why but when she did the last thing she recalled was that Issei's eyes had turned red!

* * *

_Elizabeth now looked around she was no longer at the party, no she was filled in a vast black and white space where the colours had been made negative._

"_Where, where am I?"_

_She looked out at the vast open space that was before here, there was nothing on the horizon, not even a sun._

_As if he was able to manifest from the air Issei appeared in front of her._

"_You are within the confines of your mind, or something along those lines, that is not important."_

_He did not reveal the name of his __**Jutsu**__ to her as he did not view it as necessary._

"_In here I control time and space, only we can be heard in here, speak freely without unfriendly ears listening in."_

_It took her about a few seconds to manage to speak, she had been in total awe of this place._

"_Um as I said before Chevalier had asked us to ignore it."_

_To this Issei replied "So you believe that they are either responsible or they know who is and are trying to cover it up?"_

_She gave him a nod again impressed with his skills of deduction._

"_Yes I suspect that much, since you are not part of Chevalier, you can act freely if you wish to look into this."_

_Issei noted that she did not mention that he had no friends, allies or comrades they could really hold hostage to force him to comply with them._

"_That is true, but how do you expect me to pull something off if I am stuck here, I am not really allowed to leave on my own."_

_He knew that he could, but in doing so he would be seen as a threat by many in this Chevalier._

_In reply Elizabeth said "That is not a problem, we can have an organised pass for you to see the world."_

_Issei gave her a frown, this meant she knew he could split up doubles of himself._

"_So you know, you should also know that I have to be close for the better ones to work."_

_She had picked it up, he had said better ones and he knew that she would act on it._

"_So I guess you can make others that can be more effective for this?"_

_Issei gave her a nod and then said "It is in my capabilities to do so, but I would rather not."_

_He raised his hand to silence her before she could ask why. "Actually I can do it and then say I got lost, after all I am new here aren't I."_

_Elizabeth got the feeling that a guy like him rarely if ever got lost._

"_I'll help you in any way I can, but in return you have to do something for me."_

_Elizabeth was ready for this, well in her own mind ready, though she did not know that he could hear even her thoughts._

"_In return for my assistance I want you to support Chiffon for what is that called, you student council president for the next year."_

_Elizabeth was rather surprised, that would not be too hard for her, though she had seen what a monster Chiffon truly was._

"_Do we have a deal?"_

_Issei extended his hand and she took it "Deal, I won't ask why you want Chiffon."_

_Then the world fade from her sight and she was back in front of Issei_.

* * *

She found that she was now facing Issei and it was almost as if no time had passed since she had looked into his eyes.

"If you own Supernational all for one and one for all army does not wish you to look into it there is a good reason."

Elizabeth within an instant knew that he was acting and she needed to dance this dance with him.

"That is a disappointment, but if that is your wish then I cannot force."

Issei smiled knowingly and said "Much obliged."

Issei walked over to Chiffon who had her puzzled face on.

"Why did you turn here down to quickly, I thought you were without fear?"

Issei raised his eyebrow and said "I don't believe that I said that ever."

She still looked at him "Did you turn here down because you don't wish to involve yourself in such mystery?"

To answer this Issei leaned in closer to her, cause all the other Pandora to look on I jealousy as he said "Who says that I turned her down, you never heard it from my mouth."

Leaning back left Chiffon losing her smile for like a second before she leaned in and whispered in his ear "You have a way to keep conversations between you and others private."

It was at this point that Issei took a step back and said "Believe what you wish."

He now turned to see Elizabeth who was making an announcement.

Chiffon gave a slight giggle "It seems that there will be dancing, you will be in high demand."

Issei wanted to roll his eyes but he did not, he knew better than to "And here I thought this could not get any better."

These were the words he spoke what he really meant was "_Such a drag, this is like having an alarm clock that goes off one minute after you wake up, at first you don't want to turn it off, but if you don't it just keeps on ringing_."

Issei turned and squinted his eyes so they became similar to Chiffon's and said "If there is dancing, may I?"

Chiffon tilted her head and place her hand in his saying "Why of course, I should get mine in now before you are tired out from all the others."

Issei sighed within his mind, to him this was going to be a long night, a very long night indeed.

"_Well on the bright side I have made some progress, though I think I would prefer to be feared rather than swooned over_."

As he lament this he and Chiffon took to the dance floor, their performance would be the talk of that night and for many to come.

* * *

**So how was it nothing much but I am going to have him go digging into why members of influential families are going missing, it is going to be fun when Chevalier try's to stop him. What it is can you imagine it!**

**Okay that's all folks please remember to review and give me your feed back no flaming**


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay guy's how are you, I got realy bored and decided to write this chapters so alot of stange stuff will happen, hope you will enjoy!**

**Please review no Flaming.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The party was "_Thank the fucking three eyed man_" thought Issei. He now looked to see that Chiffon was firmly attached to his arm.

"_Oh that's right, I have to escort her to her room right, why do I even bother, heck I don't care any more_."

It was true he did not care any more, he just wished for this to be over and done.

If he believe in any gods he would have cursed them, so instead he cursed the big ass red lizard with wings that sent him here.

"_My god, Madara teach my how to use those __**Truth Seeking balls**__."_

He had to admit a **Jutsu** like that would be real handy for like anything he could think of.

He now gave a small sigh as he noticed the shine in all the girls eyes as they watched him walk by.

"_This, this is almost worse than being feared by them_." He closed his eyes and shook his head as he though this.

He heard and felt a camera flash, his eye opened up and he saw a girl running away from them.

He looked to Chiffon who just gave a giggle "I think she wanted to catch a picture of you with your eyes like mine?"

She said this with that same old smile on her face, Issei was too tired to care.

"You did not seem to happy with the amount of people who wished to dance with you after our dance?"

She gave him a slight jab with her elbow and he replied "Well would you, dancing is not an activity I usually do for _others_ enjoyment."

She gave a small giggle at this and said softly "I can see that, you rather like to dance to mock those you fight against?"

To this he shook his head and said "No, it is just that if I fought it would be over far to soon."

Her reply came in the form of the slight tug on his shoulder.

"So how far was it to your room?"

To this she gave another giggle, man that was getting annoying and said "Well, it is not too far away but it will take us some time to reach it."

Issei would have put his hand to his face but, his usual arm was being held by Chiffon.

"_Why do I have the suspicion that she is taking me on the longest route, so she can display me as her partner to the world_?"

He knew he was right and that she was doing just that.

"_Women, such a bother, specially super powered women, man I feel real sorry for the poor guys who have to procreate with this women_."

Chiffon turned to look at him and said "You were thinking about something that is not, how do I put it, _child friendly_?"

Issei knew he must have cringed while thinking about that so that is how she could tell.

"Oh nothing I was just think if all guys here are weak, I feel real sorry for the ones who have to you know, procreate with you Pandora, with your strength poor guy is going to be dominated by you."

Chiffon let go of him, at first he did not know why and then it became apparent to him.

She was doing her best not to laugh her ass off.

It took about a minute for her to clam down. She then playfully punched him, or maybe it was serious, he could not tell.

"That is not very polite to say like that Hyoudou."

To this Issei just replied "If you don't want to know, don't ask."

To this she made a small pouting face, still with her smile and said "Well I did not think you so well versed in such thoughts."

Issei gave a loud sigh, she had just called him a pervert hadn't she.

Giving her a shrug he said "Believe what you wish."

To this he felt her pull him closer to her and whisper into his ear.

"If you say that again I will kiss you in front of every one!"

Issei needed a comeback and fast so he said "You'll have to take responsibility for taking my first then, now won't you."

The way he calmly said it only made it more believable.

He could see that she was a little shocked. She then whispered into his ear "You mean you have never kissed a girl before?"

To this he answered "Or a guy for that matter, not that I swing that way."

Chiffon did not know what to say to him, on one hand she really did not want him to say that line again.

On the other she did not want to know. He then whispered "Also I have no real experience with um, kissing per say."

His trained ears picked up the hushed whispers of others as they spoke about him and Chiffon.

"Oh look at those two, so lovey dovey!"

"Shuh, not too loud or he'll hear you, he has crazy hearing or so I've been told."

"Whoa does that mean he can hear us right now?"

"No but if you do not quieten down he will."

"Whoops silly me, that is not good, oh is he going to give her a kiss good bye?"

"Hey don't stare or he will notice, try to act like we are just chatting about something else."

"I thought he was scary before but when he was on the dance for he looked ridiculously handsome."

"He always seems so aloof, so out of reach, he looked actually human at the party."

"Yeah I know what you mean, could he be in love with Chiffon and she with him?"

"Oh god, _the smiling monster _and _the dormant nightmare_, no one could stand against them."

"Yeah I'm sure they will be the number one couple as soon as it's official between them, or maybe even before."

"I'm not sure we are talking about the same thing."

"Yeah I'm with her, I was talking about the top Pandora."

The three Pandora continued to whisper thinking that they were not being heard by the ones they watched.

Issei cursed in his mind his dancing was becoming too well known, or rather made him more and more approachable than he was before.

"_Well shit I will have to put an end to that or not, right now I could not care at all_."

He was now at Chiffon's door "Well you can let go of my arm no can't you."

She did so and opened her door, not before she turned and said "Thank you for being with me, I had a lot of fun tonight."

To this Issei sighed and said "Yeah it was fun, sleep well." He turned around while he thought "_What a troublesome girl sheesh I don't get a break_."

It was at this point he came to the conclusion that he did not know the way back to his own room.

"Well, I guess I forgot the way back dammit."

He said this out loud then decided that he should just use his **Flying Thunder God **technique to return to his room.

Doing just that he arrived at his room to find that there were a lot of letters outside his door.

"_Why the hell did I just not go inside, I must be really tired_."

Picking them up he went inside the room, performed the sealing on it and decided to go to sleep.

"_Well at least I can have a restful sleep_."

* * *

_In a dream_

_Issei awoke in a white space, the first thing he said was "Well Shit."_

_The next thing he said was "There goes my restful sleep, oh god why, wait I really don't believe in you_."

_He now saw that the woman who was in that pod was here, she was standing in front of him._

"_I take it that I am here for a reason?"_

_The lady who was named Maria now spoke out to him "Near they are, the prey the seek is weak, protect the prey from them."_

_She stopped Issei did not ask her what her what her cryptic message mean, he knew better than to._

* * *

_In Reality_

Issei awoke with a jolt, he could hear an alarm going off, but then it stopped.

He looked at the clock in his room. "_Well shit I only got three hours worth of sleep, shit, shit, shit_."

He now rose up out of the bed, and opened his door to see.

What was going on, he knew he had to find out, he decided to fuck it all and run through the walls using **Hiding in Surface **Technique.

This way he jumped through the walls without breaking them and out into the open.

He could see some of the of the guards were doing their best to launch a counter attack but it was to no avail.

He saw two guards ripped in half by their fellow Pandora four woman, they were clearly a class above the other Pandora, maybe a match of Chiffon.

One had long wavy pink coloured hair and her eyes had a similar colour.

Issei could see that her eyes though seemed gentle held a lot of malice in them.

Another shoulder length blue hair and had a rather wicked gleam in her eyes, not to mention the sneer she had as she defaced the already dead Pandora.

The third had a tan with blonde hair and had a eyes seemingly close and a smile on her face.

It was a little like Chiffon's but it was clear from the way she smiled that it was more an arrogant sneer.

That was enough to tell him that she was a murder.

The last Pandora had long periwinkle coloured hair, her eyes had a shape akin to snakes and her face showed no real emotion.

They all saw Issei and began to move towards him, the blue haired one began to laugh.

"So this fool is who they say is stronger than a Pandora, from the looks of it he is just a kid who let's _his_ Mom do his shopping."

Issei could have been offended, but he had no real memory of his mother so he was able to just shrug that off.

"What nothing to say, you little bitch, I'm going to show you what I can do!"

She was just about to attack when Issei grew five trees out of his finger tips.

They smashed into the blue haired one causing her to go flying Issei casually removed it from his arm and then said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sure the one who does all your shopping is _your _Moms."

He then pointed to the periwinkle girl "Except for you, face like that no one would know what goes with you."

All of them there did not know what to say, he had just said their mothers were sluts in a sense and then said that one of them had a face so ugly her parents could not love her.

The tanned blonde copy of Chiffon now spoke "Hey we don't look as ridiculous as you."

He notice that the blue haired lady had got up, though with her physic if it were not for the lipstick and breasts, he could have thought she was a man, a bad cross dresser.

They all looked at him with murder in their eyes, but little did they know that Issei had been dying to get some release.

"I'm going to rip out your arms and shove them up your ass!"

She said this as she started to move forward Issei just closed his eyes. Her fist collided with his face and his head turned sharply.

The blue haired woman smiled gleefully as she thought she had caused him pain, but she failed to notice something, he had not moved from the spot.

Now Issei opened his eyes, his **Sharingan** blazing into her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were going to rip of my arms!"

Landing an uppercut to her jaw Issei sent her flying up away from him.

With no hand signs any damage on his face began to heal.

The other _ladies_ were already on the move, but they were not moving to him.

Now they were moving around him, Issei did not know what they were up to.

But as a back up he had five **Wood Clones **merge into the ground and follow them.

He turned back to the one in front of him who was just getting up.

"You, you little bitch, I'll make you pay for that!"

Before she could act Issei said "Now that's rude, which one of us here is female and is more akin to a mad attack dog hmm?"

"I'll gut you for that you brat."

To this she leapt up high and tried to land a blow that even freaking Sunohara from CLANNAD could have dodged.

With two hand signs he said "**Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu!**"

He heard the Pandora scream as the flames engulfed her and the shear force of it pushed her away from him.

Issei had to admit that she was tough, tough enough to survive the flames and get back up.

As she rose to her feet she was aware that her body had been burnt badly.

(_Well no shit)._

She then began to yell incoherent words at him.

At this point he said "Look lady, you should leave, you've better go get a _burn heal_ from your Mom before she calls you in due to curfew, sluts and whores are meant to be inside at this hour."

He still had those witty lines, suddenly he felt the urge to substitute himself with a **Wood Clone**, he did so and did not waste any time in doing so.

As soon as he was underground he felt his **Wood Clone** freeze.

This was not good, well at least for now he was safe from it, but how much could they freeze?

At this point the **Wood Clone **relayed what it was seeing to him. "You bastard, you'll pay for this, you'll pay for this!"

Issei made the **Wood Clone** say "Aww, but I totally think you look better naked, sure you no longer have any skin or hair, but I spared your eyes."

She now walked up to the frozen **Wood Clone** and smashed it's face.

The **Wood Clone** gave a sigh and said "I think you're failing to understand here, no matter how hard you hit me you won't hurt me."

The formerly blue haired lady, who now hand no cloths and badly burned skin smashed both fist into the **Wood Clones** head.

Issei sighed and made the **Wood Clone **say "What I was under the impression that you wanted to be hot, well you don't get much hotter than what you are or rather were a minute ago."

He then made sure to add "That means while you were burning."

To this she smashed her head into his, the effect caused her to reel in pain as her burnt skin was ripped off as it his the wood.

"What you're giving me skin, who the heck do you think I am, Hannibal Lecter?"

"_Uncultured whore has no idea who he is, such a sad world this is indeed."_

She was not baited by this, she instead said "What the hell are you made out of wood!"

To this Issei made the **Wood Clone** give a polite laugh and say "Well that is because I am, well this one at any rate."

He saw all those in his line of vision turn around, he had let slip that this was _one_ of him.

But he show enjoyed it, he enjoyed seeing them turn and try to detect where he was, or at least where the other clones were.

Issei at this point got a wicked idea into his head.

"_If they are freezing all that is around them, then I just need to say um, distract them_.

Issei then focused his Chakra into his **Wood Clone** and began to shake off whatever it was they were doing to him.

"I hope you have had your fun slut, because now it is my turn again, oh and I will not leave you be until I am satisfied!"

Pouring forth an immense amount of Chakra Issei made his **Wood Clone** break out of their _freezing_.

The first thing he did was spring out of the ground behind the woman with periwinkle hair.

As she turned around her eyes must have registered some shock, as how he was able to get so close to her.

The last thing they saw was his eyes and hands!

She did not scream, but it was clear to any who were watching that she was indeed in a massive amount of pain.

At first one would think that the young man had grabbed her eyes out of her head.

But in fact they did not see the black flame as that burnt her eyes out.

What Issei had done was rip out her eyelids so she could not close them.

In the time they were under ground his clones had laid marks around the area's where the intruders where, not that they knew that.

Issei landed one kick on her face sending her head first into the ground as her body cartwheeled before it came to a stop.

The **Wood** **Clone** that was in front of the formerly blue haired woman capitalised on her shock and sprouted ten roots from it's finger tips all of them tangling her up and biting into her flesh.

She was unable to scream as two of the roots smashed into her jaw and wrapped itself around her head sealing it shut.

The** Wood clone** then slammed her into the ground twice making sure that her head made contact with the ground splitting the back of her skull opening knocking her out of the rest of the fight.

Her blood spilled out, all those who saw this knew that she would bleed to death soon or the contents of her brain would spill out.

Now the other two had got out their _volt weapons_ or so Issei had learned they were called.

The tanned Chiffon clone had two what were _Plasma Cannons._

The other had a blade is close to her form arm.

"It seems we were careless, we underestimated you by a long shot, I look forward to breaking you!"

The tanned Chiffon clone said this as she fired at him, Issei dodged with little effort but was forced to retreat a little when the slightly pink haired girl joined in.

"Oh so that's how it is, two on one huh." To this the tanned Chiffon cloned laughed and said "You're a monster by even our standards as if we would take you one on one!"

To this Issei just laughed at them and clapped his hands "Oh here we are fighting each other, all for the thrill of it."

The two of them looked taken aback and Issei put his hand over face and laughed all the same.

"Well I know what you want, I mean I did rip that from your friend before she lost her sight."

"It is rather sad, if you had just let me be I may have let you just go after your target, I mean operation kill the cat, a man named Radox?"

It was clear to him that in the millisecond that he had made eye contact with the periwinkle haired one she had given him the right information.

* * *

_We he had made eye contact with that one._

_The periwinkle haired lady had found herself in a pitch black oblivion._

_She looked around, she was not restrained but she thought to her self "This is not real."_

_She then heard a voice boom out from the darkness "Well let's see what we have here, Jessica Edwin, serving 350 years for being a greedy little snob."_

"_Killed her parents due to a tantrum, tried to kill her brother but got found out."_

"_Was sent to life time out for being a shitty little girl."_

_The man who had been labelled "Demon" in the operation was before her holding book._

_It was one thing to state the crimes of a person, it was another thing to mock them._

"_Wow you got to be a real shitty human, I mean I literally know Devils who are better people that you, heck I know fallen angels who are nicer than you."_

_She did not react, but now she found that she could not move not at all._

"_Oh what is that you can't move, her let me check."_

_Slowly he let his hand caress her cheek, with all the gentleness of a lover._

"_I take back what I said about your face earlier, it is your soul that is ugly due to your greed."_

_He stroked the other cheek and brushed the hair out of her face._

"_I see you're not afraid, of me, are you that is good, I can have more fun this way, you see I people like you."_

_She now found that she was strapped to a table and that she was naked. "You see I do like to play with my food, I mean well not that I eat you, but your suffering it rejuvenates me in a sense."_

_He now caressed her stomach and felt her twitch ever so slightly in fear._

"_Oh fear not I'm not the type for rape, but slow torture yes."_

_He brought his face done just before hers, so close that his lips almost touched hers._

"_You see once I am done with you here I intend to burn out your eyes."_

_He then gently touched his finger to his lips and said "If you tell me what I wish to know, I will knock you out and keep you out of what happens next, if you resist I will break you and make you into my slave."_

_He said this ever so calmly and with a gentle smile upon his lips and a genuine look in his eyes._

_From those demon eyes she could tell that he was not jesting._

_His words were sincere and to the point, she held no loyalty to the one who had freed her in fact she held loyalty to herself alone._

_She thought about the mission those who were sent with her what they had were meant to do._

_She gave him a nod and was about to speak when he shush "No need to talk, all your thoughts here I can hear, this is my world after all."_

_She had no idea what he had just said but he was looking both rather magnificent and rather maniacal._

_Sleep little one, you shall rest, but know this your sight will be lost, but no worries, you won't live impaired for long._

_She did not know what that last part meant, the world began to fade._

_She the pain of loosing her eyes, but soon she felt nothing and was out._

* * *

_Present_

"So the tanned Chiffon clone is called Isabella Lucas and the Japanese one is called Isuzu Sawatari or was it Mexican Chiffon and the timid husband snatcher."

They shot at him again but this time they found that two sets of two of him had appear before them.

He shook his finger at him and said "You said that you would not play fair, so don't complain."

Each Pandora now knew that they were cut off from backing up the attacks of the other.

"I have to ask, was it worth it, I mean you were given instructions to not attack me and go straight for the cat."

He laughed as the two of them tried to defend themselves against his **Wood Clones**.

The tanned Chiffon clone was unable to use a weapon effectively as the **Wood Clones** were able to avoid any and all of her attacks.

It was the slightly pink haired one named Isuzu who figured out what he was doing.

"_He is toying with us, just testing out how strong we are_!"

She wondered if her fellow _Buster_ had figured that out yet.

The copies of him that she was facing were not attacking her, they were just monitoring her movements.

"_His attention is elsewhere, that must mean that he is, no way, could he have got the location to mission control from Jessica as well_!"

Her suspicions were confirmed when Issei laughed and said "Oh found it."

She saw a smirk on his face with no other explanation other than evil.

He then casually said "Well as much as I would like to stay here can admire you two, I think I will sink this ship before it flies, oh I'm not talking about you."

She saw in a flash he was behind Isabella, she saw as his hand went right through her allies neck and ripped out her spine along with her head.

It was true they had underestimated him, by a long shot.

"_I guess they didn't title him 'demon' for nothing then._"

In a flash he was in front of her now his other hand on her throat and crushed her neck.

She looked into his eyes, they were not natural, she did not show any fear she knew that there was no point, if she had to die she was going.

But she knew she wanted to defeat _that one_ at least.

Suddenly he dropped her as a rather kind but also wicked smile spread across his face.

"You should run, I have spared you because you will prove to be a little entraining as well as useful in days to come, run by all mean I won't kill you."

But then he gestured over his shoulder "But I'm not sure they would agree, besides you have nice eyes, I like that, I'll contact you later so you can repay your debt to me."

With no other words Isuzu turned and fled, she did not notice the mark on her neck.

* * *

_The Submarine_

The vessel itself had been pierced by something that had come out of nowhere, when it had come aboard the man by the name of Radox Phantomime had cursed.

His tools had gone and kicked the freaking sleeping dragon and now it was arisen and they were all going to pay the price for it.

With the vessel sinking all crew were abandoning ship or rather sub. In the chaos none notice that the real Radox Phantomime was gone and that a wooden dummy was in his place.

Well until it was far too late to for any of them, one of them saw it a large and very powerful boost in the ships engine, one that consumed them all.

* * *

_West Genetics, a certain scientists office_

Gengo did not know what to say, before him was a man who was none other than Radox Phantomime the current head of Chevalier and his rival.

His hands and legs had been bound by wood and he was out for the count.

There was a note on his back saying "_Hello, I am a sore loser and a complete ass, I attack West Genetics in order to get my team to kill Gengo Aio."_

"_I did so because we believe that Gengo is keeping secrets from us and being a dirty old man."_

"_Currently no one else, bar the one who took me here, knows I'm here."_

"_Please torture me for more information, PS I like girls with a psychopathic side."_

There was only one person who could have done this, Gengo knew had a very clear idea who had put this man up before him.

He aloud himself to snigger "That kid, what type of demon is he."

He aloud himself to continue to snigger to himself for a minute before he looked down at the man.

"My guess is, that he has already got all your secrets, now he just wants me to get them from you to believe him."

He then gave a short laugh "It is a shame you made an enemy out of that boy, well not really, it is good for me."

He now looked down the full extent of his nose at the man and said "All _your_ secrets will be mine!"

He had to take into account that the camera's showed they had attack _him_, "_Issei Hyoudou, what is it that motivates you, I guess that is your secret for now_."

* * *

_The Coast line of West Genetics_

Isuzu Sawatari had managed to swim as far away from that place as possible.

Her old school was beyond approach with that monster inside it.

She was just done getting out of the water and straining it out of her hair when she heard a voice she wished she hadn't.

"Yo" she looked up and saw the figure that she was fleeing in front of her casually sitting lazily on a tree.

She looked a little horrified that he had caught up to her and over taken her.

"Hey relax if I was going to kill I would have done it by now, after all there is no way you can escape me."

She could fell the pure honesty of those words sink in as she stared at him.

He now pointed at her "You now owe me your life and though I could like hypnotise you I'm choosing not to."

She did not respond only looked at him.

"I guess helping me out here and there can pay off that debt."

It was at this point she looked at him a little strangely "_What does he mean by that?_"

To that the young man shook his finger at her "From your eyes I can see that you really like getting people to say what divorce their wives for you, kinda sick if I think of it but I guess I have to work with what I've got."

She had no idea how he knew that, but she could feel the pure disgust of his gaze and also that of the silent blood lust.

"You see there have been a string of missing people of important families out in the world, an associate of mine ask me to find the culprit."

Isuzu Sawatari, understood now "_He spared me so that I can be his lap dog and find out things for him, I guess I will have to tow the line for now_."

To this the young man said "Well yeah you could try to betray me, then I would just how do I put it, enslave you to me after I broke your mind."

She felt a slight sting of fear, he was able to accurately guess her thoughts.

The young man now walked towards her and now held her by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes are different from the rest of your groups."

He said this with all the gentleness of a lover as he gazed into her.

She could see that his _demon_ _eye_s were not up but she felt as they pierced her soul all the same.

"You are going to help me in this, willingly."

As he held her chin and looked into her eyes she was almost mesmerised by them.

She could not help but feel that their was something both gentle yet vicious in there.

She wanted to know more about this man so she slowly nodded her her head.

Letting go of her head and taking a step back she felt colder as his warmth left her.

"Good, now return to your life, but know that I will come check up on you when I am require."

His smile now was both beautiful as well as ominous as he slyly added "And I won't be telling you when I'm coming."

He then vanished from her sight. She did not wish for him to return and see her dreamily staring at the spot he had vanished from.

There was something about him, that was charismatic but also sinister, she wanted to know more. Right now if that meant she had to do as she said she would do so.

Issei on the other hand was a little annoyed by the whole affair, "_Well this has been rather fun, okay I have sated my blood lust for now, I'll take tomorrow off and sleep in_."

With that he used his own **Flying Thunder God** technique to leave Isuzu alone and return to his room.

As he closed his eyes he said "Don't invade my dreams again Maria, I really want to sleep this night" with that he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys how was it, yeah I porbably shouldn't right when I'm bored out of my mind, but hey it was fun writing.**

**Please Review no Flaming.**

* * *

**Extra**

Issei saw his opennets and then looked out at four of them, he glanced to the device on his wrist and said "It's time to DIGIVOLE"

(Cue Digimon theme)

Issei DIGIVOLE too

Issei jumped up in the air and spun around in a flash of bright red light.

Landing he had changed into a humaniod dragon with red scales and green eyes.

"Crimson Issei!"

All four woman looked at him in shock they did not know if they should laugh or run.

Crimson Issei looked at them and said "No for my ultimate attack!"

All of them braced themselves but none of them were able to stop him as he dashed past them.

"DRESS BREAK!"

All of them looked around in horror as all of them fell over naked.

A loud voice could be heard in the area and it yelled "KO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, here it is, how are you all by the way, how long has it been since I updated this, sorry I don't know.**

**So here we are, no almost half way through May the fifth month of the year, shit it's going fast.**

**Now without further delay here is the chapter**

**Please review no flaming.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The first thing Issei thought when he woke up was "_What a frigging drag, I got to what, go to class after I just like saved everyone_."

He slowly got up and became very away of the constant knocking on his door. He looked down and sighed, he had not got changed "_Sigh such a drag_."

He thought this as he changed his cloths and now opened the door to find that it was none other than Gengo Aoi at his door.

Issei blinked and then asked "So, you here for a reason, or can I assume that you are just that you decided to pay me a visit."

To this the old man raised his eyebrow and then asked "You know why I am here."

To this Issei shook his head "No, I have no idea why you are here, if you don't mind I probably need to get to class, I mean it is like almost time for it."

Now Gengo looked confused "Um, it's the weekend, you know that don't you?"

Issei blinked and then said "Oh yeah, you have that here now don't you, so if this is like my day off, can you, you know leave me alone?"

Gengo sighed, no matter how smart or mature the boy was, when he wanted to be, he was a lazy git.

"It is a matter of utmost concern."

Gengo said this as he looked over his back and then back to Issei.

Now Issei sighed "Concern for you or me, also why'd you look over your back, I mean, I'm not that bad that I won't tell you if you're about to be attack."

Issei now looked at Gengo and his posture changed, his laid back lazy side was gone from his features.

"They are still after you aren't they?"

To this Gengo gave him a nod and said "That is correct, but it would seem they are not only targeting me."

To this Issei gave him a nod and said "I would assume they are targeting anyone of value to you or anyone who knows you?"

Gengo had to look a little impressed at the boys assessment of the situation he was able to tell him who the targets were and why.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to assess a situation the way you just did?"

To this Issei replied "A little bit of field work can go along way, so what about a years in it?"

It was rhetorical and Gengo gave a nod to say that he got his point.

"They must believe that you are rebelling, or that you are currently a threat to their power, or perhaps both and more."

He now stepped out of the his room and closed the door "What did you get out of that man?"

To this Gengo shook his head "Nothing, he claims that he is acting independent of Chevalier."

To this Issei gave a rather dark laugh, what does a beast move without it's head, I think not."

Gengo had to agree with that but said "We cannot prove it yet, it would require a confession from him.

To this Issei gave him an even darker smile "My dear doctor, I would have you know that I am one of the experts in mental torture, if you permit I will make him confess?"

Those words made the old man a little uneasy the offer itself was tempting but it had to wait.

"As tempting as your offer is, I'd like for you to do me a different favour."

To this Issei narrowed his eyes, he was sure that the man would accept his offer. "I have arranged for my grandson to arrive here early."

Issei did not get why he was telling him this so he asked "What, do you want me to be his friend or something?"

To this he shook his head "No I just request that you watch out for him, I am aware that there is also a group within Chevalier, that is killing off or taking hostages."

Issei knew about this due to Elizabeth, he also knew he needed to find this person to win her favour.

"So what, when he gets here, you want me to look out for him, but since he won't be in school, where will he be staying?"

Issei sighed as the answer crossed his mind and Gengo too knew that he understood this.

"So you want me rather than befriend he to what babysit him?" To this Gengo gave a slight nod.

"Well in a sense yes, since he is of my blood, he will be a target, also, may I ask what are you intents with Miss Fairchild?"

To this Issei rolled his eyes and said "It is she who has um, what is that word, oh yeah, agenda's with me." Even to Gengo this made no sense at all.

"I don't follow?" Gengo said this to Issei as he was not clear why or how Miss Fairchild could be blackmailing him.

"Um, let's just say I owe her and decided to pay it off rather than kill here, yes let's leave it at that."

Gengo now saw that this was at least one thing that Issei was actually felt rather awkward about.

Gengo decided to push one in before he stopped by asking "Are you two involved?"

To this Issei replied "Oh yes most definitely, we are _involved_ with one another."

Now no normal man would have been able to pick up on the small little tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"I see, well then I'll leave it at that then."

To this Issei yawned and asked "Why does it seem like I am picking up all _your_ messes?" To this Gengo replied "Know that it is appreciated, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei gave a sigh and closed the door, he had all day now to play his games.

Then it hit him "_I don't have a PC in here!_"

* * *

_Ten Minutes later_

Issei was now walking down a corridor with Chiffon at his arm and Ticy walking beside them both.

"Ah, so you want to get a computer, you could have said so, now it looks like Chiffon has got you to go shopping with us."

Issei gave a very loud sigh as he thought "_My day of playing Clannad and Tomoyo After, ruined curse you Red Dragon!_"

He made sure to give his best smile to any who looked at him.

"_Well shit, at least I'll be able to get a computer or laptop at least_."

He now looked to Ticy for help, if she was Chiffon's friend she would know how to get Chiffon to stop.

"Chiffon, um I think you're making Hyoudou feel a little uneasy?"

Ticy as this as Chiffon just shook her head and said "Nope, Issei does not mind this at all."

Ticy's eyes lit up in awe, had she just called _The Dormant Nightmare_ by his first name!

"Are you two, you know, um dating, for real?"

Chiffon gave a happy nod of her head and said "Yes we are, are you jealous of me Ticy."

At these words Issei's sharp tongue returned as he said "No I believe she is jealous of me, getting you all to myself, even when you have your cloths on?"

Now all who heard this had to make a grab at their brains that just exploded out of their heads.

Had he just told them all that he and _The Smiling Monster _had been together naked.

Ticy took he step back, she closed her eyes but she could still see it.

The image of Issei and Chiffon naked together, it was too much for her and she fell down with a slight nose bleed.

Issei looked at Chiffon who have a rather cheerful giggle and said "Oh well, looks like Ticy is unable to come with us, so maybe now we can go out and you know-."

As if these were the magic words Ticy sprung back up and said "What no, I'm fine there is no way that I'm going to let you two go to a Love Hotel!"

Issei looked at her and raised an eyebrow, he knew that Chiffon must have been leading up to this so that Ticy would snap back up like that. But he could not help but troll Ticy at this time.

"Dear Ticy, do you propose to join us, I myself am not a fan but if Chiffon demands it I-."

Chiffon had increased her grip on his arm that made hem turn to look at her as she said "Dear, I believe you should stop you're turning my dear friend scarlet."

Issei then gave a polite laugh and said "Well then I shall, but tomorrow is another day."

This had been a good display, it showed them that he did have a playful side, many of them would still be shaken up from the fact that he had all but terminated those Pandora last night.

At least today he would have a chance to play Clannad, he hoped.

"_I'll just have to tow the line and they'll take me to a computer store_."

Issei stopped as they neared the exit of the school and Chiffon and Ticy both looked at him.

"Well shit, I just recalled a problem, I don't know if you guy's will accept my currency."

Both of them put their hands to their mouths in an attempt not to laugh.

Issei gave a sigh and said "You know what, you two go and get me one, I'll pay you back in any way that I can."

Ticy almost fell down again with these words, while Chiffon gave a dark giggle.

"Did I hear you say _any way_?"

To this Issei gave a sigh and said "Yes, yes you did."

Her smile told him all that he needed to know, it also told Ticy all she needed to know.

"Hey, I also wanted to ask him to you know do some stuff for me?"

Issei sighed and said "You know, if you say it like that everyone will get the wrong impression of you, I mean to say, that you trying to steal a man away from _the smiling monster_?"

When he said it like that it did sound kind of stupid to even to her.

She blushed madly at this, Chiffon noticed and just had to ask "You haven't fallen for Issei have you, that would be very bad, trying to steal your best friends man right out from under her nose?"

To this Issei gave a slight cough and said "More like above her eyelids."

_The Smiling Monster_ landed a punch straight into Issei's stomach, he want back a little, but in general was not really hurt at all.

Then the sweetness of his brilliant mind gave him an idea so sweet, he had to try it.

He now stood up and spoke to Chiffon.

"Now, now, if you were physically frustrated you need only say so, I would be _more than happy_ to relieve you of some of that stress."

Now the way he said it was he could be offering to either train with her or have sex with her.

Chiffon knew after about thirty seconds of silence that he did so on purpose.

Still smiling with her squinted eyes she said "You really are true to the name _the Dormant Nightmare_, but are you a _nightmare_ in bed."

She winded at him, as much of a wink she was capable of, she thought she had tipped the scales on him.

But Issei was not just a regular sharp tongued young man, the complex thoughts he had in battle could not be followed or described and this was a battle of a kind.

"Oh your words wound me so dearest, are you truly that desperate to have a taste of my true magnificence, in all it's bare glory?"

He had used the most charming and honeyed voice he could, it had made all Pandora and even some limiters blush as they heard the lines he spoke.

Even Chiffon's cheeks turned a little red for all of a second, but this was long enough for Ticy to see it and exclaim.

"Hah, you try to make me feel as if I have fallen for him, when the truth is that you _the Smiling Monster_ have found it in your heart to have a _crush_."

Issei closed his eyes and gave a very loud cough to bring their attention back to him.

Speaking as politely as he could he said "Now, it is not that I don't appreciate your help, but so far we have not even moved out of the school."

He now turned his head to the sky "I would like it very much if we get out and get a computer, though I will leave you two behind."

They both looked at him and asked "Then how will you pay for it?"

To this Issei cast them a rather menacing smile as he said "I don't intend to, I am sure that they will give it _willingly_ to me."

The two Pandora looked at each other then back to Issei and said in unison "You're evil you know Hyoudou?"

To this Issei shook his head and said "No not evil, you see, I don't go enforcing my beliefs on others, nor do I go around inflicting pain or attacking people who have not wronged me."

Both of them looked a little sceptical at him so he added "Fine, fine I'll do it legally, but you know quite a few bad guys I know have the resources to do illegal things legally."

Ticy then asked "Is that your view on life then Hyoudou?"

Issei rolled his eyes and said very sincerely "Um no, I made that up on the spot if you're asking, yes I am a very good actor, try and guess the real me if you can."

Ticy was about to open her mouth to guess when Chiffon answered it for her "The real you is the one in battle, the one who fought those four, the one who toyed with them."

To this Issei just smiled back at her and said "From a certain point of view, you could be partly correct or not."

Issei realised that he had just pissed off Chiffon, for he had basically said _"Believe what you wish_."

He also knew what was about to come next, so he took a step back.

"Where are you going darling, you and I had a deal, did with not."

Her voice was sweet and calm, too sweet and Issei knew that if he did run he would just wind up in more trouble.

He could use his **Sharingan** that'd be a waste right now, he had used up much energy in the fight, being smart and narky at those four.

Ticy looked at her friend now back to Issei and asked "Um, what are you two talking about?"

She took another step forward menacingly and Issei on reflex took a step back.

"Hey, now, I did not say it, did I?"

To this she sweetly tilted her head as approached him, he could feel her breath upon his face as she whispered so sweetly "_You might as well have_."

It was at this moment were she tilted her head back and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Ticy who saw this fell down, her nose was bleeding out from the image she must have had in her mind.

Issei tried not to focus on the sensation, though he did not mind it at all.

"_Well shit there goes my first kiss, well I can't say I don't deserve this and to you readers no, I don't mean I earned it as a reward_!"

As Chiffon now pulled away she tweaked his nose and said "Now that wasn't _so_ bad was it, though I have to say you are a little inexperienced."

To this Issei gave a sigh and said "You have no room to talk no room at all."

She smiled again at him and said "So have you learned your lesson."

To this Issei gave a small smirk being his smart ass self said "Yeah, we should kiss more often and with more people who are watching us."

He was aware that people had some how appeared and were taking photo's of them.

Chiffon sighed, she knew she would have to take care of this before it got out two far, but she saw that all of a sudden they were deleting the images.

She turned back to Issei to ask him what was going on but he placed a hand over both her eyes and said "Try not to look at me right now."

She gave him a nod and turned away to look at her friend who had passed out from a nosebleed.

She then saw that the people were all walking away.

She turned back to Issei and asked "What did you do to them."

She saw him rub his eyes as they watered up and Issei said "I did what I should have done to you, but hey, they think that it was nothing and all evidence was destroyed."

She now looked at him and said "You know, when you want to be you're a genius without equal, also when you wish to be your an ass hole without compare."

To this Issei smiled at her and gave a small chuckle as he said "I believe the same can be said of you, can it not?"

She in reply gave a small giggle and looked down at Ticy who was passed out for real.

"It looks like she's passed out for real no?"

Issei gave her a nod picked her up vanished then reappeared.

"I put her in the classroom, we can leave now."

Again she gave a giggle and presented her hand to him and said "Only if we can hold hands."

Giving a sigh Issei gave up and sad "Fine, but you're buying the computer got it."

She just laughed and said "Totally worth it."

* * *

_In a secret room_

A group of faceless individuals met, they all knew the purpose of the meeting, it was to discuss why '_Kill the Cat'_ had failed.

"The reports we've received there all from Gengo's side." A man with the card of the king spoke as he sighed.

A woman with the queen's card answered him "Yes, though they all leave out the ones or one who was involved with dealing with the four _busters_."

All in the room gave murmurs of agreement, it was true that had happened.

"Do you believe it was that outsider, the one who calls himself Issei Hyoudou?" A man with the Jack's card said this as he pushed forth a file with a blurred picture on it.

"From the reports we received from West Genetics, it would appear to be so." The Queen said this, there was clear disdain in her voice about what had just happened.

"One of them is at large still, she had not returned to us, we must assume that she is hiding from him."

The King said this with some form of confidence before the woman with the Joker card corrected him.

"One can assume that he let her live at that she now serves him, the reports also say that one other was spared but is in the care of West Genetics."

The King spoke out against her, he was visibly irritated with her "That may be so, can we not just take her from them, to be placed under our supervision?"

The Jack spoke out now in an urgent tone "All reports agree that Gengo has so knowledge about the attack, he must have been informed that Phantomime was involved."

"If that is the case we may all be compromised and we will be revealed to the whole of Chevalier." The Queen said this calmly, but any could tell that she was fuming on the inside.

The Joker spoke again her tone now was mocking the King "You know you could go ahead and do that, I am sure we will all appreciate you taking the fall for us."

To this the King stood up in the darkness and said "Shut your mouth whore, you are just as much a part of it as any of us!"

The Jack at this point gave a short and fake laugh saying "If any and all the report about this Issei Hyoudou are true then we have stepped on the dragon's tail."

It was at this point the last member of the group a man with the card of Ace said "If that is the case, then we should pull back for now and wait, the dragon may be willing to help us later on."

It was at this point the Queen bit back and said "You assume too much for all we know this Issei Hyoudou may be a result of some unholy matrimony of Gengo Aoi's."

None of spoke out against her but now spoke with her, it was a possibility for this.

The Jack now spoke again "Do we still have to hostages to keep our _supporters_ in check?"

The Ace spoke again "Yes I believe we do, though are agents heard that Elizabeth Mably tried to gain this Issei Hyoudou's support in mind a family member."

The Queen now asked curiously "His answer, it was no, but they could have spoken when there was no others around."

To this the King spoke out again and said "That is not possible, we have had Chiffon Fairchild on his case the entire time."

The Joker laughed, but this was real and she said "That may be the case, but is she on our side, or her own."

Again the room was ripe with the murmurs of this secret council. "I have a report that Gengo has Radox, though it is the only one to say so."

All eyes in the room turned to where the unseen Ace was seated.

"If that is true, we know that Gengo is on to us, that is not good for us." The Queen said this, her voice was worried as were the rest of them.

"I have knowledge that he has moved his grandson from his location to be at West Genetics."

The Jack said this and gave a sigh "It seems our last leverage against him as slipped through our fingers."

The Ace spoke now addressing the Jack "I am inclined to agree with you, it would seem that Gengo knows about us already, which means that Radox must have talked."

All in the room shuddered at that, they knew what Gengo was capable of, they also knew what Radox must have been put through by him.

"Issei Hyoudou, I believe we have mistaken him for a wild card I believe that he in not a card in play, but a player, that is the only reason why we're losing this badly to Gengo."

The Queen said this, she was just speculating, but she found that the other were inclined to agree with her.

"I fear that you are right, he is indeed a player, if that is the case, we will need a new strategy." The King said this with a very heavy sigh all of them were here for one reason, to eliminate Gengo Aoi.

At this moment it time it would appear that they have bitten off way more than tehy could chew.

"It would seem that luck is not on our side and Gengo and this new player hold all the wild cards."

The Joker said this cautiously she must have been testing the waters to see how the other would react to this.

She knew that they were all on the same side, but even they did not share what cards they had.

"It would appear to be, but I am rather sure that Issei Hyoudou holds the wilds why Gengo Aoi holds the trumps."

All were able to see the Aces point, they all knew it "I believe that we are done here, shall we leave." All of them had to agree with the Jack, they were done for now, but tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**How was it, be noted I did spend about 13 hours on this so please don't be too harsh on me.**

**Also I promise that I will get to solving Elizabeth's problem next chapter, just needed to cool down that is all.**

**As always Please review and request funny extra scenes between characters if you want.**


End file.
